


Perfect Man for the Job

by Ilearnedtoreadforthis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boss/Employee Relationship, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilearnedtoreadforthis/pseuds/Ilearnedtoreadforthis
Summary: After his ordeal in Afghanistan, omega Tony creates the Stark Housing Initiative: Executive Level Development (or S.H.I.E.L.D., for short) to provide housing to returning veterans. When alpha Steve Rogers applies to manage S.H.I.E.L.D., it turns Tony's life upside down.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 132
Kudos: 547





	1. Chapter 1

"Pepper, when are the contractors coming to finish this?" Tony panicked loudly into the phone.

"They said they would be there by noon," Pepper replied calmly.

"Well, I'm standing here in the middle of a war zone and it is 12:02 p.m., and I am alone," Tony raised his hands in the air in question. His $3,000 suit was definitely out of place. "The first group of veterans are going to be here in a few weeks."

"How many cups of coffee did you have this morning, Tony?"

"I don't see where that's relevant to this conversation," Tony put his arms down, his tone changed from accusatory to defensive. "Oh, I think I just heard the elevator. I can't talk now, Pepper. Gotta go."

Tony jogged over to the elevators, hanging up the phone on the way. "Where have you been? When the two hands are pointed straight up and down over the 12, that's noon. And that's when you were supposed to be here."

"I'm sorry, Mr Stark." explained the contractor, with his electrical crew in tow. “We were in the building in plenty of time but some of our names were removed from the clearance sheet downstairs. It took a while for your people to correct their paperwork."

Tony bobbed his head backwards in surprise, "Huh, my bad then. Anyway. How much is there left to do on your side? I assume you'll be done by the end of the day?"

"Yes, Mr Stark. This is the last apartment that needs to be completed. Last week you said you'd finalize the plans for this one yourself."

"Damn." Tony stroked his chin. "That one's on me too."

Stark Tower was in the middle of renovations in order to convert almost half of the building into apartments to house military personnel who were being discharged. The housing was to be provided in order to help returning soldiers acclimate back to civilian life, without the worry of living expenses. 

The apartment they were currently standing in, was to be given to the Coordinator of Housing Affairs for the tower. Tony figured because this person would be there long-term, the apartment should have better amenities. Not to mention that this would be the only apartment that Jarvis would have access to.

Tony pulled out his phone and started tapping on it. He began to talk slowly, "And they are in your email account - now."

"Thank you, Mr Stark. We will notify you when we're all done."

"There's a $50,000 bonus in it for you if you can be done by 4:00 p.m. today," Tony called out over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, holding up a peace sign with his fingers.

At precisely 3:59 p.m. that afternoon, Tony got a text from the company, "Electrical job is complete. Have a nice evening."

Tony looked down at his phone, "Son of a bitch."

Exactly three weeks and $2 million in extra bonuses to various contractors, (Tony was pretty sure that word got around he was offering bonuses, so the contractors would appear to be behind schedule even when they weren't), the tower was finished and ready for occupants.

He had been working closely with the head of the Department of Veteran Affairs and already had over 100 applicants for the first round. They had decided that every applicant would be well screened and those who had exceptional service records would be placed at the top of the list.

Pepper was then in charge of vetting all the applicants and in less than an hour, 50 freshly discharged soldiers, some with families, were moving into Stark Tower.

This had been Tony's pet project for the last 2 years. He was doing his best to make sure he oversaw every part of the project, down to the reception that was going to be held that night. Normally he would have handed something like this over to Pepper, but since she was busy being CEO of Stark industries, he figured he'd cut her some slack.

"You there," Tony pointed to an attractive blonde woman who was wearing a black suit that reminded Tony of a waiter, "who's in charge here?"

"Um, you are Mr Stark?" The woman was obviously confused by the question.

"Ah, a suck up. My kind of gal. We should really exchange numbers." Tony started to walk towards her when he saw Pepper enter the lobby of Stark tower. 

"Can't talk now," Tony said to the woman, "Mom's here."

Tony shifted direction and headed for Pepper. "Pep, thanks for coming."

"I can't believe you made it this far without my constant supervision."

Tony feigned hurt, "Some consider me a genius you know."

Pepper raised an eyebrow, "A genius in the development of a handheld laser, yes. A dinner party, definitely not."

"Ouch. This is not just a dinner party. This is the launch of a whole new branch of Stark Industries. Our charitable branch. Know anybody who would like to run it?" Tony wiggled both eyebrows at her.

"Sorry, Tony," Pepper said, "I'm still in the middle of running the last company you gave me."

"I thought you knew how to multitask."

‘Here’s a thought. Why don’t you run it?” Pepper tilted her head to the side, questioning.

“Now, Pep,” Tony wagged a finger at her, “I’m the idea guy and sometimes start-up. Definitely not the long haul guy.”

Pepper took a look around at everything Tony put together. The lobby was set up with a registration table with at least 100 people going through last minute instruction on how to assist the new tenants with settling in. The lobby itself is adorned in balloon arches and banners that read, “Welcome Home!” and “Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D?” Pepper asked.

“Stark Housing Initiative: Executive Level Development,” Tony explained. “Can you believe that PR wanted me to call it Entry Level Development, you know since it was our first of hopefully many such housing developments? But Tony Stark doesn’t do Entry Level anything,” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Is the ballroom set up for the reception tonight?” Pepper asked, ignoring Tony’s comment.

“Of course it is. All that Omega training my mother made me take when I was seven finally came in handy. Twenty five years later, but whatever.”

Tony's parents had been completely immersed in the dark ages where Tony’s upbringing was concerned. Instead of sending him to science camps and encouraging his mind, they insisted he become a well rounded Omega. He was saddled with etiquette training, learning party planning and being taught to manage a household. In the circles his parents ran in, that was the proper upbringing for him.

"Tony, they would have been so proud," Pepper's voice turned soft.

"Well, maybe Mom."

"Your father was proud enough to give you his company."

"Well -, hey," Tony cleared his throat. "Looks like they are starting to arrive. We should head over in that direction."

Tony pointed in the direction of the information table. "You know, to give out the information."

Almost immediately Tony turned and started walking towards the table. No sooner does Tony sit on the corner of the table, that one of the military men stepped up.

"Good morning," Tony said. "Thank you for your service. How can I help you today?"

"Thank you sir," a blond soldier stepped up to the table and snapped his feet together standing straight. "Can you tell me where Mr Stark is?"

Pepper, decided to run interference for Tony. "May I ask what your inquiry is about?"

"Good morning ma'am,' the soldier stood up even straighter, if that was possible. "I was told that Mr Stark was looking for an individual to help run this endeavor for a while. I was hoping he would consider me for the position."

"Oh," Tony said with intrigue, "Are you good with your hands? There could be a lot of maintenance you know." Tony gave him the once over. And after looking at the six foot two inch blond Adonis, he wouldn't mind giving him the twice over either.

Pepper turned to him and gave him a dirty look, but the soldier only tilted his head a little, "Sir, I'm sorry but I thought this was more of a desk job. Screening applicants, preparing for new tenants, staffing and such."

"Don't mind him," Pepper said. "He's always a smart ass. And this is who you are looking for. This is Tony Stark."

Tony hopped off the table and stood probably a little closer than he should have.

The other man stuck out his hand, "Captain Steven G. Rogers, sir."

Tony stuck out his hand, "Please, call me Tony. So does the g stand for,  _ Gorgeous _ ?"

Tony noticed that Captain Rogers' face began to pink a bit and just the slightest smile could be noticed on his face. His bright blue eyes sparkled from the inside.

"Grant, actually."

"Well then, Captain Steven Grant Rogers, I would absolutely love to discuss with you the possibilities of you and I working together." Tony said, still holding his hand from the handshake.

"Well," Pepper said, "if Captain Rogers wants to direct the Stark charitable division that would actually report to me. So you wouldn't have to deal with Mr. Stark at all."

Steve interrupted, "Steve, please, call me Steve."

Tony put his hand up to stop Pepper and put his other hand on Steve's shoulder, "No, no. I believe Steve here wanted to manage S.H.I.E.L.D., right?

Tony turned to Steve with a questioning look, to which Steve nodded his head slowly.

Tony took it as his queue to continue, "And that would still report to me. Shoo!"

Tony gave Pepper a slight nudge until she walked away. Tony gave his full attention back to Steve.

"You were talking about running S.H.I.E.L.D., right, the Coordinator of Housing Affairs? I mean unless you want to run the entire division of our charitable subsidiary," Tony started to ramble.

Steve gave Tony a serious look, "Well sir, I would love to talk to you about running the entire subsidiary, but I don't think I'm quite qualified to do that yet. Right now my inquiry would be managing S.H.I.E.L.D."

Tony cocked his head a little, "I appreciate your honesty, most men tend to overstate their qualifications. But if you don't think you're qualified to run a business, what makes you think you're qualified to manage S.H.I.E.L.D.? And again, please call me Tony."

"Well Tony, I've been Captain of my unit for the past 3 years. I am one of the youngest captains to be assigned his own unit. And running a unit is just like running this facility. Soldiers transferring in and out, making sure all our supplies are kept in stock, all the basics of running a household times 100.

"Running a subsidiary would be more like running a household times a hundred, times five. Whereas I am confident that I would be able to do that, I'm sure your board of directors would feel otherwise at this point."

"My, my Captain, very well said. I would definitely be interested in talking to you." Tony reached inside his suit coat and pulled out a card. "You call this number on Monday morning and we'll set something up. I think a military man might be just what we need here."

"Thank you, Tony. I appreciate the opportunity. I'll contact you first thing Monday morning."

Tony laughed, "Not too first thing, darling. I don't remember the last time I was awake before noon on a Monday."

"Yes, sir," Steve sees the disappointed look from Tony. "I will call early in the afternoon then,  _ Tony _ ."

Tony slapped him on the shoulder and nodded. "I look forward to it." And he reaches out to shake Steve's hand again.

Steve took Tony's hand and shook it, then gave him a curt nod. As Steve left to get in line at the registration desk, Tony couldn’t help but notice the view as he walked away.

_ There's nothing like fine military training to sculpt an ass like that,  _ Tony thought to himself.

"What was that all about?" Pepper huffed as she walked back up to the table and hit Tony on the arm. "You can't hire someone based on how they look in a uniform, Tony. They need to be qualified."

"Pepper, do we have to have the genius conversation again? I know that business is business. Besides he ran an entire unit in a war zone for years. I think he can handle 50 soldiers in upper Manhattan."

"We do joint interviews, Tony. I get some say in this, I insist. Because we both know I would be the one cleaning it up if he makes a mess of it."

"Deal. But I got a good feeling on this one." Tony nodded again as he stared at the Captain, who was now engaged in conversation with several other soldiers. "He's obviously intelligent, well organized, definitely eager, and since he's ex-military he'll have a good rapport with the tenants. And he's a strong good-looking alpha, that will be good rapport with everyone else he has to deal with on a day-to-day basis."

"Like dealing with you on a day-to-day basis?" 

"Yes me. After all, with S.H.I.E.L.D. technically being the only organization in the Stark Charitable Division, he will have my undivided attention."

"Until we find someone to take over that position. You're the idea guy, remember, not the long haul person."

"Of course."

"Well this still has to go through the proper channels. We have to interview multiple people for this position for legal purposes. Especially since this is a nonprofit."

"I get it, I get it. Joint interviews. When he calls me on Monday, I'll tell him to call you."

"That's all I ask. If he's the right person for the job, then I will support hiring him 100%."

"Geez, Pepper, thanks for the support," Tony crinkled up his face back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

“Uh, Tony?" Steve was surprised to see Tony on the other side of the door as he opened it. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bother you."

"Don't worry about it. Each new tenant gets one personal visit from Tony Stark," Tony walked into Steve's apartment wearing old jeans and t-shirt, carrying his toolbox. "So you better make sure you use yours to your advantage.”

If he had known that it was Tony coming up to fix his sink, he would have handled this himself. It was just a small leak under the sink, nothing a decent wrench couldn't fix. But they were given strict instructions yesterday at orientation to make no repairs themselves. Everything would be taken care of by Stark Industries.

Steve wanted to make sure that he followed all instructions that were given to him. He needed to ensure that Tony saw him as a viable candidate for managing S.H.I.E.L.D.

He also wished that he would have had time to change out of his sweatpants and t-shirt before Tony arrived. He enjoyed the flirtations from Tony when they met and how sexy can you be in sweatpants and t-shirt? Especially a shirt you have been wearing all day while moving boxes and unpacking.

_ He might be your boss soon, you have to stay professional,  _ Steve thinks to himself. He shook himself free of the daydream he is having.

Steve silently led Tony to the kitchen. As soon as they entered the kitchen, Tony took a few extra steps past him to take a look at the offending sink. It was then he could smell Tony's incredible scent.

While in the army, the Omegas he was in contact with were required to wear scent neutralizers if they were going to be in an active war zone. And now Steve fully understood why. A scent like Tony's in such close proximity for long periods of time would drive a person insane.

"I see you shut the water off," Tony pointed to underneath the sink with a wrench.

“Yeah," Steve responded, obviously startled. "Well, I don't remember requesting an apartment with a pool."

"And we here at S.H.I.E.L.D. aim to please," Tony used his wrench to salute Steve. 

Steve laughed, "The absolute worst salute I've ever seen. And trust me I've seen some doozies."

Tony tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, "I usually don’t have a wrench in my hand when I am at attention."

Steve got lost for a moment in the innuendo, but tried to maintain his professionalism, "I would have taken care of this myself, but we were given clear instruction yesterday to have all repairs run through S.H.I.E.L.D. maintenance."

Tony lifted his tools up into the air a few inches, "That's me, maintenance. Well at least until Monday, anyway."

"Monday?"

"It was an honest mistake. The 17th and the 21st are so close, and it’s not totally my fault that there was a paper calendar on the wall when I submitted the paperwork, yes it was for 2015, but who looks at the year, and numbers, numbers are hard, - you know those two numbers really do look the same-" Tony's was doing his best to make his rambling sound logical.

'Tony, you know that 17 and 21 look nothing alike right?'

"After a 38-hour binge in my lab, sustained only by coffee, 17 and 21 look almost identical."

"I’ll take your word for it,” Steve put his hand out to take the wrench, ”Um, I can fix this if you want me to. I think it just needs to be tightened a bit."

"No, no. You got me for the hour. You might as well use me. Let me just get my way under there.”

Tony bent over by the sink and set down his toolbox. Steve can't help but look at Tony's curved ass that fit so well in those jeans. Tony sat and turned around to put his back towards the sink and then leaned backwards so his head was tucked under the leaking pipe.

As Tony reached up to check the fitting on the pipe, the t-shirt that he wore rode up to expose a few inches of skin. Steve could tell by looking at Tony that he was in good shape, but Steve was not prepared to see the sight that was laid in front of him.

"This is what I get for encouraging contractors to be expeditious. I should know better. Not everyone can be fast  _ and _ good, it is a rare quality only a few of us possess. And I believe this is one of the contractors that managed to get an extra $250,000 out of me." Tony made sure he spoke loud enough so Steve could still hear him.

"Not that I minded paying the bonuses. I just like to get what I pay for. And you should be rewarded for a job well done. Don't you think? For example, I can get anyone to make me a cheeseburger. It's not that tough you know. A slab of meat, two buns, and bam, there you go. But just add one or two things and it's a masterpiece. The price goes from a couple bucks to a couple hundred.”

"Don't forget the cheese," Steve added on for him. He managed to catch the last part of Tony's ramblings to be able to respond somewhat intelligently.

"Damn. It's a good thing I have money to have people make me a cheeseburger. Worst cheeseburger ever without the cheese," Tony said as he slid out from underneath the sink, shaking his head. "Well, you were right, this was an easy one. It's all set."

"Like I said, sorry to have disturbed you on a Sunday evening for this. Regulations you know. Once I'm given an order, I'm trained to follow it." Steve could see that Tony found that statement quite interesting.

Tony smirked, "Good to know. Definitely good to know. So, um, you have me for like another 56 minutes, at least. This is an opportunity that should not be squandered."

Steve smiled, but he remembered his earlier resolve, "if you'd like, I could make you that slab of meat with buns. I mean, if you're hungry."

Tony got a wicked look on his face, "I realize that you are just throwing my words back at me, but when you say them, it takes on a whole new connotation."

Steve looked down and couldn't resist a grin, "What I meant - a cheeseburger. It's some of the few groceries I actually have. And I make a mean cheeseburger." 

It didn't hurt to get a little close right now, did it?

Tony laughed and put his arm around Steve's shoulder, patting it with his hand, "Rogers, this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Tony pulled his hands back and gave them a quick clap. "I would love to try your meat. Do you mind if I just go wash up a bit?"

"Great. The bathroom's just down the hall on-," Steve stopped in mid sentence and chuckles to himself, "I guess you already know where the bathrooms are."

"I do. But you are the perfect host. I expected nothing less. Back in a few," Tony turned and walked from the room.

The moment Tony left the kitchen, Steve pulled out a kitchen chair and threw himself in it. He bent over and put his head into his hands, leaning on the table. _ Get it together, _ w _ hat the fuck?  _ He shook his head, as if to literally shake something out and stood up quickly.  _ Okay, you got this. You were a Captain in the goddamn army.  _ He headed toward the refrigerator to get started. 

"Need any help? I am an absolutely lousy cook, but I look good in an apron."

"I bet," slipped quietly out of Steve's mouth before his brain kicked in. "No, I got this. I've missed cooking my own food while I was deployed. Why don't you grab a beer out of the fridge and take a seat."

"If you insist," Tony opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of beer from the door. "Want one?"

"No, thanks. I'm not a big drinker."

"Then why do you have beer?"

"As you said, I'm the perfect host."

"Hmpf," Tony grunted, "sounds like something they taught me at OT"

"OT?" Steve asked.

"Omega training."

Steve was taken aback, "Wait you mean like manners and housekeeping? I thought that stuff went out in the 40's."

"It did, unless your father was Howard Stark. If he was going to have an Omega son, it was damn sure he would be well rounded. As long as it wasn't too taxing on my poor Omega brain that is."

"Then how did you get from OT to the head of Stark Industries?"

"Technically, I'm not in charge anymore, but that's a story for a different day," Tony sat down at the kitchen table. "Growing up, we had a butler, Jarvis. He was more of a dad than my real father ever was. 

"He thought my parents were wasting my potential. He was in charge of hiring my teachers so he managed to slip a few math and science tutors and when I developed a few pieces of key technology that were useful to Stark Industries, dear old dad decided that maybe I was of some use to him after all. When they died, he left the company to me."

"I remember reading about that. I’m really sorry, Tony.”

“Thanks, but it was a long time ago,” Tony briefly looked off into the distance, but quickly regrouped. “So, everyone knows my story, tell me yours.” 

“I would have thought you got my complete file when I applied to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I’m sure Pepper did. She’s the one who went through all the applicants. I was more in charge of the prep work, not actual follow through. So - story?”

“Not much to tell,” Steve said as he started to cook the patties. “When I graduated college, there weren’t many options for me. My ma passed when I was young so there was no way to afford college. My best friend, Bucky, was going to enlist so I decided to tag along. And here I am, a few tours later, ready to become part of the real world again.”

“The recruiting office must have been drooling when you walked in the door. I mean, with that build and all.”

Steve started to laugh immediately, “I wouldn’t say that, no. Bucky and I went to the recruiting office at the end of junior year in high school. I was a hundred pounds soaking wet. Couldn’t do a push up to save my soul. I was informed, rather quickly I might add, that I didn’t quite fit the bill of what Uncle Sam was looking for.

“Lucky for me, my body got the memo and I had a well timed growth spurt that summer, combined with every protein powder I could find, and a lot, and I mean a lot of physical training, I tried again the following spring and was accepted.”

“You should really be a spokesperson for that protein powder. Because damn.”

“So is this what you do?” Steve asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Flirt. Is this what you normally do?”

Tony gave a half smile, “I’ve been known to flirt a time or two. It's part of my sparkling personality. But I’ve also been told that I should back off where you are concerned since you are applying for a position, ahem, under me so to speak.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at that, “So, this is you backing off?”

“Yep, this is mellow me. But honestly, you make it very difficult. And if Pepper gets on my back one more time about propriety-”

Steve was happy to hear that he wasn’t the only one who was struggling with the attraction, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe. What would you like on your meat?”

“Why do you keep setting me up?”

“Curious to see how far you’ll go, I guess.”

“That, my friend, is a dangerous game.”

“I’ve never been one to shy away from a little danger.” Steve couldn’t help himself. He had never been around anyone like Tony. And that scent, oh my god, that scent. It was intoxicating. It had to be the reason he was acting so bold.

They locked eyes for a minute, and a smile started to creep onto Tony’s face.

“I like you. If you can hold your own with me, you have what it takes to manage S.H.I.E.L.D. The job is yours if you want it.”

Steve face filled with surprise, “Wait, what about the interview process? All the legalities and such.”

A curious expression crossed Tony’s face, “Why does it sound like you have been talking to Pepper?”

“Well, she kind of cornered me last night at the reception. She was very apologetic for your behavior first of all. Apparently, you were very unprofessional. But then, she explained the whole hiring process and we set up an interview.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed, “That little shit. I think she forgets who is in charge here.”

“Funny, she said the same thing about you,” Steve laughed. “Look Tony, I appreciate your offer, but I prefer to do this through the proper channels. I’m supposed to meet with Pepper tomorrow morning for the interview. If I’m the best candidate, I’ll get the position.”

“Whoa, hold on. Tomorrow morning? I was not invited to any interview. She said we would do a joint interview.”

“Maybe she thought you couldn’t be impartial.”

Tony shook his head, “Well I can’t, but that doesn’t change the fact that she went back on our agreement.”

“Technically Tony, so did you.”

“Whose side are you on?”

“Just trying to do the right thing.”

“What time is your interview tomorrow?”

Steve gave a questioning look, “10 am.”

“In Pepper’s office?” 

Steve nods.

“You better give me that burger now. I need to get back to my place and get some sleep. Apparently I have a 10:00 meeting in the morning.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Pepper walked into her office at 9:00 a.m., she was shocked to see Tony sitting at her desk.

"Tony, what the hell are you doing here?" she rushed over to her desk and started to collect some of the files that were scattered out in front of Tony. "And get out of these. They are none of your business."

"Now Pep," Tony sat back in her chair, "I needed to prepare for our joint interviews."

"How did you find out about them Tony?" Pepper collected the last of the folders and held them close to her chest as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Last time I checked, it was my name on the building. I know everything."

"Captain Rogers told you, didn't he?" 

"It's not what you think, Pepper," Tony explained. "He had a leaky pipe yesterday, and I had to come fix it. You remember the paperwork snafu with maintenance. The subject of the position came up and he mentioned he had his interview today. I must have missed the memo, by the way, inviting me to them. And I would be lax in my duty to the Stark Charities Division if I did not participate."

Pepper put her hand to her forehead, closed her eyes, and sighed, "You already offered him the job didn't you?"

"Not the point," Tony said as he jumped up from the chair. "You tried to pull a fast one over on me and that, my dear, is cold. COLD. Besides, he told me he wanted to do this the proper way - if he's game, so am I. Let's get started. I believe we are meeting in conference room B?"

Tony sat through two other applicants before it was time to interview Steve. The first one had no military background at all. How was she supposed to support 50 ex-military personnel on a day-to-day basis if she didn't have the understanding of what they've been through? They would eat her alive.

The second interviewee had the minimal amount of military background. He was an army brat. But he lacked the experience to manage something as large as S.H.I.E.L.D., especially considering that this was a pilot program and if successful was going to expand to other major cities. Mr. Chambers, Tony noted as he reviewed the man's file, was the manager of some hotel in New Jersey. Oh correction,  _ assistant _ manager. Next.

As Steve entered the conference room next, Tony sat up a little straighter and organized the papers that were sitting in front of him. Tony knew what he had to do. Pepper expected him to go easy on Steve, toss him softball questions to make him look good. And the easier Tony would be on Steve, the harder Pepper would be in retaliation.

Tony determined that his best bet was to use reverse psychology. He was going to ask the hard questions, prove to Pepper that he was the man for the job. And not just because Tony had the hots for him, but because he was truly qualified.

Pepper looked over at him as they stood up to greet Steve, "Easy, Tony."

Tony kept his eye on Steve, but addressed his words to Pepper, "I got this. I'm a professional."

Tony stuck out his hand to Steve, "Good morning Captain Rogers, it's a pleasure to have you here this morning."

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," Steve finished shaking Tony's hand and quickly extended his hand to Pepper. "Ms. Potts, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Pepper took his hand for a brief handshake, "Please Steve, call me Pepper."

Pepper dove right in with a lot of traditional questions. Such as, tell us about your background and why do you think you are qualified to do this job, when Tony snapped.

"Oh my God Pepper, you already know what his background is, you read his entire file. And we know he's more than qualified. He's already done this gig, just in the middle of a desert under gunfire. Let's ask him the real questions, you know those questions that we really want to know the answers to."

"Which are?" Pepper tapped her pencil on the table.

"First of all Captain Rogers, would you mind explaining to us why you would want this position. I mean, a man such as yourself with your background could easily get a job anywhere. Why do you want to do this particular position?"

Steve sat out as straight as possible and put on his military face, "The military has a strong history in my family. I was raised knowing the importance serving your country, however we can. But at this stage of my life, I feel it's time to remove myself from active duty."

Steve's face became solemn, "I've seen a lot of things over there. And there's a lot of soldiers who are coming home that need help stateside. And this being a pilot program, I would like to help insure its success. This wouldn't be just a job, it would be my next career. One I hold dear to my heart."

"Excellent. Don't you think Ms Potts?" Tony turned and looked Pepper straight on. 

Pepper kept herself composed.

"Second question. Would the sexual attraction that you feel towards me affect your decision-making abilities in any way as it relates to this position?"

"Um, I don't-," Steve stuttered, as he looked between Tony and Pepper.

"Tony! Please don't answer that question Captain Rogers, it was completely inappropriate."

Tony defended himself, "I know for a fact that that is the real question you wanted answered." He turned back to Steve. "Well?"

"Absolutely not! My first priority would be S.H.I.E.L.D. and its occupants."

Tony leaned in a bit towards Steve, "So you admit that there is a sexual attraction." 

"Tony!" Pepper said again.

"I digress." Tony sat back in his chair again and threw his hands in the air. 

Pepper shook her head, "Once again, Captain Rogers, I apologize for Tony's behavior. If you are offered the position, you will only have to deal with this - obstacle - until we find a permanent head for Stark Charities. 

"We are expecting to have our decision by the end of the day in relation to this position. In the meantime, are there any questions that you have for us?"

Steve nodded his head, "Actually, I do have one. I understand that there is a deluxe suite at Stark tower that goes along with this position."

"Yes, Steve, it's part of the perk package. It would be made available as soon as the job offer was accepted. Obviously we feel it would be better for the manager of S.H.I.E.L.D. to live in the same facility."

Steve hurried to speak again, to clear up the confusion, "Oh, no, ma'am, I completely agree that I should stay at the tower. What I meant was- I mean my main concern is that I would rather the suite be assigned to someone who needed it more than I did. Maybe someone who needs wheelchair access or something along those lines due to the size of the suite. I am perfectly content in the apartment I'm currently in."

Tony gave a smug look to Pepper and then turned back to Steve, "Well, Steve, that is an excellent suggestion. We are definitely lacking in facilities that accommodate those who were wounded in action." Tony turned to Pepper again, "Don't you think so? Thinking like a coordinator already."

"Yes, Captain Rogers, that is a wonderful suggestion. I can't believe we overlooked that need. We could definitely incorporate that idea into phase two. Is there anything else?"

"I don't believe so. I look forward to hearing from you."

Tony and Pepper stood up, shook Steve's hand once again, and thanked him for coming. As soon Steve walked out the door, Tony started packing up his things.

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked. "We have more interviews to conduct."

"I agreed to do joint interviews. We have now conducted a total of three which satisfies the condition of our agreement," Tony reached the door to the conference room and turned the handle, "You may conduct as many more interviews as you see fit, but as far as I'm concerned you're not going to find anyone more qualified or more committed to the success of this project."

"I'll be in my office at five for your decision," Tony opened the door and walked through it. "Don't be late."

At 5:00 sharp, an exhausted Pepper came walking through the door of Tony's office and flopped herself on the couch, "Fine, you were right."

"Ah," Tony sighed, "if we could only start with that premise, we'd be so much further ahead now. Just out of curiosity, how many more people did you interview?"

"Thirteen."

"Wow, you were really trying to prove me wrong."

"Maybe."

"So do you want to call him or should I?" Tony asked smugly.

"I'll do it. That way he knows I'm on board with the decision."

"And the suite?"

"I already called the contractors to draw up plans for wheelchair access and other modifications. I also made sure that the second phase of S.H.I.E.L.D. provided for at least ten modified suites." Pepper paused, "What do you want to do about JARVIS? We installed that in the suite to help the Coordinator manage the day-to-day activity."

"We can ask Steve if he would like JARVIS put into his apartment to be his assistant. And we might want to consider putting Jarvis into all the modified suites, at least in a limited capacity, just in case they need assistance."

Pepper looked at Tony with a tired smile, "Can that be the first job of the new housing coordinator?"

"I think he would be thrilled to get started on that. Now chop, chop," Tony clapped his hands together a couple times. "I told the good Captain that we would get back to him by the end of the day. And I always keep my word."

Pepper stood up, with loathing in her eyes, "I hate you."

"Oh Pepper, you couldn't hate me if you tried."

“Don’t be so sure of that,” Pepper mumbled as she walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone reading and sending kudos. I appreciate it more than you know!!

Ten minutes after Steve got off the phone with Pepper and accepted the job, his doorbell rang and snapped his attention back to the present.

"Coming," Steve yelled from the kitchen.

Steve lightly jogged to the door and opened it. In front of him stood a man wearing a knight's outfit, complete with sword on his hip and a shield in his hand. In his other hand, he held an extravagant gift basket, with a balloon that read, “Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

"Steve Rogers?" the knight asked. After Steve nodded, the knight shoved the basket forward, and said, "This is for you."

Steve pushed his hands out quickly in order to grab the enormous basket that was being thrust at him. The actor then pulled a note from inside his chain mail, "Oh, and here's the card. A good day to ye,” the last sentence in an accent that sounded more like a pirate than a medieval knight.

"Thank you," Steve stuttered out as he carried the basket back into his apartment while kicking the door shut. Steve took the basket back into the kitchen and set it on the table. He then pulled out the card which the knight had stuffed into the edge of the basket.

" _ Just so you know, it was a unanimous vote. Pepper would have hired you without my meddling," _ the note read.

Steve knew that wasn't 100% true. If Tony hadn't been in the interview, he never would have been asked the questions that Tony posed. He would have been asked the same questions everyone else had been. The decision would have been based purely on background and experience. And if he was being honest with himself, other people probably had more experience or more education than he did for this type of endeavor. But he also knew that without a doubt he would hold the most passion.

Steve stood and admired the basket for a moment. The ostentatious gift made him smile, knowing that Tony had taken the time to purchase it. When he started to pull things out, the number of things in the basket seemed never ending. There were cheeses and an assortment of crackers, jars of caviar and every other fancy hors d'oeuvre you could think of that came in a can or jar on one side, and the other side contained an assortment of ground meat, bakery buns, and every burger topping imaginable.

There was another note buried under all the goodies, " _ This time, you can try my meat." _

_This_ _definitely_ _is going to be an interesting relationship_ , Steve thought as he felt his cheeks get warm.

As Steve finished up putting the items away, his doorbell rang again. This time, outside his door stood Tony, wearing the same suit and tie he had worn to the interview that morning.

'Tony, what are you doing here?" Steve stated, surprised to see him so soon.

Tony smiled that small humorous smile that Steve already had committed to memory, "Well I do live in the same building, so it wasn't out of my way."

"Of course," Steve stepped out of the doorway and swept his hand into the living room. "Sorry. Won't you please come in? I just wasn't expecting you."

Tony took a cursory look around the apartment, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, of course not."

"I just wanted to get a few meetings on the books. And since you don't have an assistant yet or JARVIS, I figured I better stop personally and get the ball rolling."

"Oh, yes, definitely. And since you mentioned it, when I spoke to Pepper earlier she mentioned JARVIS as well, and I don't quite understand who that is."

"Not so much of who, as a what. JARVIS is my artificial intelligence system. I have him monitoring my entire penthouse and office. He basically runs everything for me. From maintaining my schedule to ordering my groceries and yelling at me for my working binges.”

"I don't think I need anything so fancy. I really just need a calendar."

Tony quickly shook his head, "Oh no, we don't do paper calendars anymore in this building. Everything needs to be electronic. Plus we have to keep our calendars in sync. You are my eyes and ears here, we will need to be in constant contact.

"I get it if you don't want to use all the capabilities of JARVIS, and we can go through all of his features so you can activate or deactivate each one as you wish. But the calendar stays."

Steve started nodding his head, "Okay, is there something I need to upload on my computer to get access?"

"No computer needed. It's a little more advanced than that. I'll have to have my people get your apartment set up. We can get them here tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Once JARVIS is functional here," Tony continued, "You and I can sit down and I will introduce you to JARVIS. In the meantime, got some time right now to hash out a schedule for this week?"

"Of course, why don't we go sit down at the table."

Tony shook his head, "Oh no, it's time for me to introduce you to a little thing I like to call a business expense. Eat a little meal, talk a little business, and write it off on the taxes. Capiche?"

"Whatever you say, boss."

Tony’s eyes narrowed, "You know when you say things like that, it takes me back to when you said that you have a tendency to follow orders."

"I know," Steve winked. "Just let me go change my clothes. Be right back."

Tony ended up taking Steve to an Italian restaurant not too far from the tower. It looked like a little mom and pop diner to Steve. Especially with the elderly couple that was helping to wait tables. The older woman was robust with her grey hair up in a bun, while the older man was thin and balding. 

"Tony!" The older woman called out. "Weren't you just here for lunch?"

Tony walked up to her and kissed her cheek, “Mamma Angeli, you know how I feel about your cooking.”

“You’re going to turn into a cannoli if you keep coming in here.”

“But I will be the best cannoli in town.”

“Oh, you,” Mamma Angeli shooed him to a booth in the back, “Go, go sit down.”

The gentleman in the back yelled to Tony, “Your usual, Tony?”

“Times two tonight, Vic.”

Steve watched the exchange and found himself smiling at the familiarity they shared. Being in the military for the entirety of his adult life, it's something he's never gotten to experience.

“You seem to be a regular here,” Steve mentioned as he slid into the booth.

“Yep, I’ve been coming here for years. That’s Victor Angeli in the back and this is his sister, Rosa. Most authentic Italian in the city. They own this place.”

In the middle of Tony’s explanation, Rosa reappeared and brought them glasses of water, “Now we own it, Tony. All thanks to you.” She grabbed Tony’s cheeks with one hand and squeezed his face lovingly and then lightly slapped his left cheek, “You are such a good boy.”

Steve watched her walk away, “And why are you a good boy?”

Tony looked up from the water he was drinking through his eyelashes. Steve’s breath caught in his throat at the vision of Tony being coy. He swore that Tony held that pose longer than he needed to when he set his drink down to explain.

“Rosa and Vic have been running this place since they first immigrated here almost 55 years ago. But because they were both Omegas and neither of them ever got married to an Alpha, they weren’t allowed to buy the building. So they’ve been renting all this time.”

Steve was confused, “I thought laws like that were reversed decades ago.”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, but by the time the laws were taken off the books, Vic and Rosa were considered too old to get any type of loan to buy the building outright.”

“So you helped them get the loan?”

“God no, why would I help them get a loan that they couldn't pay off for 30 years?”

“He bought the building and gifted it to us,” Vic stated as he set salads in front of them.

“It was a business investment,” Tony shrugged and looked up at VIc.

“Sure,” VIc said as he patted Tony on the back and walked away, “Sure it was.”

“Wow,” Steve said, “It's go big or go home with you. Which reminds me,” Steve took a stab at his salad, “thank you for the gift basket. How did you get that delivered to me so soon? Pepper had only offered me the job like ten minutes before.”

“I placed the order for that immediately after your interview. I knew the job was yours then and there. Pepper just had to go through the motions after that.”

“And you had nothing to do with her hiring me?”

Tony tilted his head and put his elbows on the table, “You’ve met Pepper. Does she seem like someone who would do something she doesn’t want to do? Even where I am concerned?”

“I see your point. But what if I hadn’t gotten the job? What would you have done then?”

Tony laughed a little, “Well, I guess I would have had to buy 49 more gift baskets and send them to every new tenant in the building to make it look like a welcome to the building sort of thing. But I wasn’t worried. I knew Pepper would make the right decision - even if she had to agree with me to do it.”

“Okay, one more question on this one. And this one is very important.”

“Sure,” Tony said tentatively.

“Why the knight?”

Tony’s face softened and he briefly bowed his head, “I was attempting to be cute there. It was the only costume that they offered that had a shield and I thought the tie in was obvious. I thought a superhero would be nice, but did you know there really aren’t any superheroes that carry a shield. Weird, huh?”

“It does seem like a necessary piece of equipment if you’re going to be a superhero,” Steve agreed, in a tone that suggested they were having a serious conversation.

“So, let's get down to business.” Tony changed the subject.

To be honest, Steve had forgotten that they were supposed to be talking business. He was just enjoying Tony’s company and the light banter between them, “Right, what's first?”

Tony pulled out his phone and started typing, “First things first. I’ll have my team at your apartment at 9:00 am to set up JARVIS. I will come by at three to give you a tutorial,” Tony paused to flip through his phone.

“You and I should have a meeting on Wednesday, let's say 10:00 am, yes? To go over what exactly the full job responsibilities are and get all the paperwork completed.” Tony briefly looked up at Steve between sentences.

“On Thursday, we’ll need to meet again so we can discuss what ideas you would like to incorporate into S.H.I.E.L.D. But we can set up a time for that on Wednesday after you have JARVIS.” 

Tony took a deep breath and set his phone down, “And then on Friday, we should have our weekly status update meeting. Again, we’ll set that up once JARVIS is in charge of your schedule.

“So, you want to have a meeting to discuss all the meetings we’ve had?”

“Yes, plus updates of any progress you’ve made on your new ideas.”

“You expect a lot of progress in one day, Tony?”

“I guess we’ll talk about that on Friday.” Tony lifted his glass of water toward Steve in a fake toast.

“Sounds like you have my whole week planned out for me.”

Tony smiled, “Just the important parts.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next week was a flurry of activity. It started with a training session for Steve on JARVIS. Tony knew that operating JARVIS was nearly self-explanatory, but the training session lasted over four hours anyway. Each time they started to review a different feature, one of them would go off on a tangent. 

Tony was fascinated by each and every story that Steve shared. For example, when it came to JARVIS compiling a list and ordering all of Steve’s groceries for him, Steve told Tony he didn’t want that feature.

“Why on earth would you want to go grocery shopping for yourself? Have you been to the store lately? It's crazy.” Tony asked incredulously. 

Steve got a faraway look on his face, “I know this is going to sound silly, but it’s just one of those memories from my childhood that I look fondly back on.”

“Grocery shopping?”

“Yeah,” a smile crossed Steve’s face. “We were pretty poor growing up but my ma did her best to make the best of it. Every week she took me grocery shopping and she made a list. That list was her bible. You didn’t stray from the list. But once in a while I would ask her if I could get something extra, you know, cookies, potato chips, something. And most times she would say, no - it's not on the list, and we’d go home.

“But every once in a while, she would say, well of course you can, look it’s right here on the list and then point to a word I didn't know. I knew we couldn’t afford it, but when you are six, you don't care. But now as an adult, I see it and it's just - I know for her to get me that package of cookies, that she would have to go without something that week.” Steve clenched his hand.

“I get it. What happened to your mom?”

“She died of cancer when I was 10. So memories like that just mean a little more.”

Tony could feel stinging in eyes at Steve’s memory of his mom. He could visualize an excited little boy carrying a package of cookies through the store, acting like it was a treasure. “Okay, so no to the personal shopping feature.”

When Steve came into Tony’s office on Wednesday to fill out all his paperwork, Tony escorted him personally around the building to each department, stopping often along the way to engage in casual conversation. Half the time Tony was lost in his own building since HR and Security were two departments he had never visited before.

“And on this wall are pictures of our current and all past board members,” Tony waves his hand to show the wall of photographs.

Steve looked at them strangely, “I have never seen a more constipated looking group of old men before in my life. And I was in the military.”

Tony laughed, “Yup, and that one,” he ficked the photo at the top, “is dear old dad. The Full of Shit King himself.”

“You look a lot like him,” Steve said as he looked back at Tony.

“Don’t remind me. It's because of him that I am hesitant to ever have kids. He seemed to be missing that gene that allows you to love your offspring. My only hope is that it skips a generation.”

“I think you’ll be a wonderful parent, Tony. I’ve seen how you interact with people. You have a generous heart.”

Tony wasn’t used to getting compliments. Especially from 6’2” ex-army captains that he may or may not be developing feelings for. He realized that he has only known Steve for a week, but things just clicked. Conversation flowed so effortlessly and for once, Tony didn’t feel like he needed to be _ ‘The Tony Stark’ _ when they were together, he could just be Tony. And the strangest part was that Steve seemed to be satisfied with that.

By Thursday morning, they were already behind schedule since they never finished talking about Steve’s job responsibilities the day before. They managed to check that off their to do list by lunch time and decided to take a working lunch to start the discussion on any new ideas that Steve had for the program.

“I think you should unquestionably have an office set up in the tower for a dedicated VA contact.” Tony stated emphatically as he reached over the table to grab a french fry off of Steve’s plate. “It just makes sense considering all the paperwork, forms and benefits that they have to complete.”

"I think it would be good to have a licensed psychologist on site too," Steve explained. "This is the first time some of these men and women have been at home in a long time, they may not know how to cope with it. It couldn't hurt for them to have someone to work with to help them."

"Well, I know a little bit about PTSD myself," Tony eyes glazed over. "After Afghanistan, I had night terrors for a long time."

Tony knew he didn't have to explain Afghanistan to Steve. It had been global news about 10 years ago when Tony was kidnapped and held for ransom after a weapons demonstration he had given for the US Army. They had kept him for almost three months, as they asked him repeatedly to build weapons for them.

When Tony didn't perform as well as they had expected, the kidnappers tortured him. So Tony began to develop a weapon. But it was not for the kidnappers to use, it was what he ended up using to escape.

After three months of living in a cave in the desert, being subjected to both mental and physical abuse, he returned home only to find out that his father's business partner, Obadiah Stane, was the one that orchestrated the kidnapping in the first place. 

Obadiah was sure that the company would be his once Howard was dead. However, after Tony had proven to be an integral part of weapons development, Howard modified his will to permit Tony to take reins of the company. It was a surprise to everyone, considering that Howard Stark had never been reserved in giving his opinion that only an Alpha would ever run his company. A sentiment that Obadiah held as well. The people who held him were supposed to kill him, but double-crossed Obadiah instead.

“Still have them sometimes, on a really bad day.” Tony admitted.

“So you agree?”

“Absolutely. I’ll have JARVIS run an applicant sweep to find someone that specializes in military reacclimation.”

“No, Tony.  _ I’ll  _ have JARVIS run an applicant sweep to find someone that specializes in military reacclimation.

“Right, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, I know this is your baby. I won’t let you down.”

“I know, I have complete faith in you.”

“Do you mind answering a question, though?” Steve folded his hands on the table. “What made you start this organization? Why is it so important to you? You could have simply just funded the project and had someone else take care of everything.”

“I suppose so,” Tony answered. “But it became personal after Afghanistan. I saw so many of my company’s weapons over there and they were being used against us. Killing our own troops. Hell, they even used them against me. At first I thought the weapons were stolen, but once I got back home, I found out it was Obie, my dad’s business partner, all along. He arranged the kidnapping, he had been double dealing arms for years and to top it off, he was the one that arranged my parents to be deaths.”

Steve’s mouth dropped open, “I don’t remember reading all that in the papers.”

“Some of those details were never released to the public. It was too messy. Bad for business.”

“Tony, that’s awful.”

Tony shook his head, “I had to try and make it right. I know that’s impossible but I had to give something back. You know what they say, ruin is the road to transformation. So that's what I did.

“I’ve tightened up the audit process on our arms sales and have dramatically reduced production. I’ve been working on developing a new source of green energy and am hoping to take the company in a new direction. Something that will benefit the planet, not destroy it.”

“That’s incredible Tony. I’d love to hear more about your green energy plan.”

“Oh, you will. I think we can tie our two passions together. I am currently in the testing phase of some of my new green ideas. If they are successful, I want to implement them in Stark Tower and in conjunction, S.H.I.E.L.D. as sort of a breathing model. I was also considering using a facility I have upstate to manufacture our energy products. And that will require a reliable workforce.”

“I hear ex-military personnel are extremely reliable,” Steve interjected.

“My thoughts exactly,” Tony replied with a huge grin on his face.

By Friday, after spending the entire week by each other's sides, Tony was absolutely floored when he and Steve began their status update meeting. He had already contacted the building manager to find out what available space there would be to house the VA contact and another for the in-house psychologist. He had even consolidated the list of psychologists that JARVIS provided to him down to three candidates. He was going to work with Pepper on the hiring process next week.

He had contacted several contractors who specialized in modifying homes for the physically challenged. He had given them blueprints to the suite that was supposed to be his and requested that they all submit revised plans to be used to determine who would get the contract for the remainder of the units.

“You have exceeded even my expectations, Steve, and that’s saying something.” Tony reviewed the report that Steve had written that outlined his progress on every venture.

“I’m sorry the report is a little rough, I tried to keep it updated as I went along, but as you know it was a busy week.”

“This is rough?” Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise. “I’ve seen complete proposals that weren’t as well organized as this.”

“Military training,” Steve explained. “Daily reports and all.”

“I’m impressed. Not bad for your first week on the job.”

“Thanks, Tony. That means a lot coming from you. What’s on the schedule for next week?”

Tony felt the melancholy surround him. As hectic as the week had been, he enjoyed spending the time with Steve. But he knew he had no reason to monopolize Steve’s time any longer, as much as he wanted there to be.

“I think you got this. The last thing you need is me interfering with your work,” Tony tried to be light-hearted. “I want to keep the weekly status update meetings every Friday, you know, just to be kept in the loop.”

“Oh,” Steve responded.

Did he sound disappointed? Or was he just surprised? Tony couldn’t tell.

“I mean, of course if you have the need to set up additional meetings with me, you know all you have to do is work with JARVIS to schedule it.” Tony couldn’t help but sound a little excited about seeing more of Steve. “I’ll be happy to help any way I can.”

“Right.” Steve looked down at the desk that was between them.

They stayed silent for a moment until Steve spoke, “I guess I’ll get going then. Unless there is something else?”

Tony wanted to say more, maybe invite him to dinner tonight, a movie, anything, but thought better of it. They seemed to be developing a good working relationship and why mess with that?

“Um, no, I guess. I’ll have JARVIS set up our Friday meetings, then.”

Steve gave a little nod, “Alright. Have a good weekend Tony.”

Tony watched him go out his office door and slumped back into his chair, “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the steamy parts!!! Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months. It's been three months he's been meeting with Tony every Friday so he can go over the weekly status report. And it's been even longer since Tony has been nothing but professional with him. Every business meeting began and ended with a handshake, with minimal diversion in between.

Steve had dropped several innuendos to Tony, but all were politely glazed over. The flirty banter, almost gone. They did have business lunches together once in a while, but Tony had always invited Pepper to come along with them.

Steve knew that he wasn't mistaken about the attraction between the two of them. There were too many looks he could not ignore, too many stolen glances. He was sure once in a while he would catch Tony staring at him. 

Had he misread Tony? Being raised in the social circles that he was, did he expect the alpha to make the first move? He didn't think Tony abided by such outdated rules.

At first, Steve didn't want to cross any lines between the employer-employee relationship. But between the polite smiles, Tony would let his guard down for just a moment and they would just talk, so now it went beyond that dynamic. 

He'd gotten to know Tony. He'd gotten to know the side that he's never revealed to the public. Steve bet that no one knows that Tony purchased that building for the Angeli’s, or that Tony personally funded one of the homeless shelters in New York, which also housed a free clinic or that he used to volunteer to walk dogs from the animal shelter.

Steve thought he could maintain a purely platonic relationship with Tony, if that’s all it was meant to be. But he was going to make damn sure that he was not missing his opportunity.

He decided to confront Tony directly, because he could learn to live with the rejection, if that's what Tony decided. But what he could not live with is not knowing. He would never forgive himself if he'd let this opportunity pass without at least confirming that Tony wasn't interested. It would haunt him the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Steve," Tony said as he reached his hand out in Steve's direction. "Pepper has been making me attend each and every interview that we have conducted for the Head of Stark Charities."

"Any leads?" Steve shook his hand. He was actually very interested in who his new possible boss could be. He couldn't imagine working for anyone who didn't have the passion that Tony had for these projects.

"Nope, not a one," Tony's face was dejected. "I'll know the right person when I meet them. Look, I was right about you." 

"I'm glad you think so, Tony."

"How could I not? I've never met anyone so organized and on top of their game all the time. And the tenants of S.H.I.E.L.D. have nothing but good things to say about you."

"Well that's easy to do when you have a great boss that gives you free reign."

Tony smiled, "Mutual admiration society going on here, huh?"

_ There it is _ , Steve thought. That genuine smile that he's so rarely privy to these days. Tony - not his forced mask, just Tony. It was now or never.

"Hey Tony, why don't we make this a working dinner. It's getting kind of late and if I know you, you worked through lunch and then rushed right here,” Steve asked hopefully, “ I know this great little Italian place."

"Um, let me check and see if Pepper would like to go with us."

"I'm sure Pepper has better things to do than listen to my status updates." Steve stayed as still as possible while retaining eye contact with Tony. He felt like he was trying to prevent a scared animal from running.

It seems like minutes had passed, when it was probably only seconds until Tony answered, "Sure."

Steve grabbed his briefcase, "Great, let's go."

Tony had kept the conversation purely business as they walked from his office to the restaurant. He had asked about the new psychologist, the progress on the new physical therapy floor, and about the selection process of the next phase of tenants.

As soon as they reached the restaurant, they were immediately seated in Tony's reserved booth. After a few moments of awkward silence, Steve decided to bite the bullet, "Three months ago you were sending me a basket of meat and buns. You flirted in every other sentence and now I feel you are one step away from calling me Captain Rogers. What gives?"

Tony's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly, "W-What?"

"Okay, before I go any further into this conversation, I need to make one thing clear," Steve began. "No matter what happens as a direct result of this conversation, I don't want it to affect our working relationship. Can we do that?"

After a deep breath, Tony nodded his head. "Okay."

Steve put his arms on the table and leaned in. "When we first met, I felt something between us. I thought you felt it too. That first week we spent together, everything clicked. And not just on a professional level. But then the next week, it changed. You changed. Did I do something?"

Tony looked down at the table when Steve began talking, but when Steve asked if he had done something wrong, his eyes immediately popped up back to look at him.

"No, no," Tony shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Shit. I just - look, I don't have a very good track record in any type of relationship. And as much as I felt the connection too, I didn't want to fuck up the good relationship we were building.

"I know this project is almost as important to you as it is to me, and when you inevitably dump my sorry ass, I don't want you to feel like you have no choice but to quit. I'd rather have you as a friend, even just my employee, than not at all."

Steve smiled back at him, "That's wonderful."

Tony was obviously very confused, "So I tell you that we can't be together, and you think that's wonderful? Not exactly the response I expected."

Steve shook his head, "I need you to follow my logic for a minute, okay? I think we've already proven to ourselves that even if we give this a shot, we can still work together in a professional manner if it doesn't work. Which by the way I think it totally will."

Tony gave him an exasperated smile, "Logic, please."

"So, one of three things can happen if we move forward. Number one. We decide that we are better off as friends. No harm, no foul. Done.

"Number two. If for some ungodly reason, you decide you don't want to be me and leave me pining for you for the rest of my life, I have already proven that I can work effectively with you even though I have these undying feelings for you."

Tony cracked a sly smile "And when exactly did you prove that?"

"I've been proving that for the past three months, thank you very much."

Tony's smile got bigger, "And what’s the third thing that could happen?"

Steve reached his hand over the table and placed it on top of Tony's. "Number three is the recommended plan that I personally would go forward with. It has the optimal outcome for all parties involved.”

"Oh, yeah?" 

"We fall desperately in love and live happily ever after."

Tony kept staring at Steve, "I never pegged you for the type who believed and happily ever after."

"I wasn't. Before. But then again, I've never met anyone like you."

The spell around them was broken when Rosa delivered their food.

"It's about time," she gestured towards their hands that now had fingers intertwined.

"Yeah it is," Tony said, as he smiled at Rosa.

As Rosa left the table, Steve and Tony faced each other again.

"Are we really going to do this?" Tony asked nervously.

"God I hope so. I could probably get a lot more done if I didn't keep scheduling meetings with you that I didn't need to."

Tony laughed, "I was starting to wonder when you scheduled a meeting to get my opinion on the color for the new physical therapy offices. I mean seriously, Eggshell versus Whitecliff Beige?"

"That was a perfectly valid question. Whitecliff Beige is a tad darker and would hide fingerprints better. Besides, I got a full hour of time with you that day. And what about you? You and your meeting to discuss if we should put the toilet paper on the holders over or under?"

"That was not the reason for that meeting and you know it. I can't help that it turned into that discussion."

"Oh that's right," Steve snapped his fingers and pointed, "You called the meeting to discuss if we should get the standard coffee maker or the deluxe coffee maker for the new waiting rooms in the services area."

Tony wagged his finger at Steve, "Let's not go down that rabbit hole again."

Steve squeezed Tony's hands, "So, Tony, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Well it kind of looks like we're already on one," Tony replied.

"That's all I needed to hear." Steve stroked the back of Tony's hands with his thumb.

Steve felt his heart swell. He had been so nervous at the beginning of dinner he could feel an actual knot in his stomach. But as Tony revealed his feelings, and they started to slip back into their friendly repertoire, a calm overtook him.

After dinner, they shared a bottle of wine, as they tried to catch up on the personal details they had so carefully avoided over the last three months.

"I refuse to believe that," Tony said adamantly. 

"I swear to God. I have my student I.D. in my wallet."

"And I thought I was a workaholic," Tony was shocked. "I know for a fact that your work schedule is hectic."

"Mostly thanks to you," Steve joked.

“No regrets there,” Tony gave Steve a sideways glance, "But seriously, Steve. On top of all you've been doing for S.H.I.E.L.D., you signed up for two college night classes?"

"I know it's a lot, but when I thought about applying for this position, I knew my educational background would not be in my favor. That's why I wanted to meet you the day I arrived here. I wanted to be able to sell myself to you before I just became another name on a resume."

"Give yourself a big check mark in that box."

"Well, I'm only a few classes away from getting my degree in business and let's face it, employers want experience  _ and  _ an education."

Tony frowned a little, "Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"Oh, that's not what I mean. I want to make sure that this project is completely successful and you're able to expand it. But I'm not going to lie, if eventually something comes along that allows me to help even more people, I'm going to have to seriously consider it."

"I guess we'll have to keep finding ways to help more people here so I don't lose you."

Steve smiled at Tony. The man sitting across from him was the Tony that touched his heart. He was the Tony that he wanted to spend his days with. He was the Tony he wanted to take into his arms and kiss. He was the Tony he wanted to do a lot of things with.

"Would you like to take a walk in the park with me? Maybe get a couple cannolis to go?" Steve asked.

"Well when you put it that way, how could I say no?"

By the time they reached the park, Tony had snaked his fingers in between Steve's. And Steve couldn't help but rub his thumb over the back of Tony's hand while they walked.

There was no awkwardness. There was no uncomfortable silence. Their conversation flowed and even during moments of quiet, Steve was completely content walking next to Tony and simply holding his hand.

"Well you'll be happy to know that I activated the personal shopper feature on Jarvis."

"No. Why?" Tony was surprised. "You had good memories surrounding the grocery store."

"It wasn't the same doing it by yourself. I had no one to share my cookies with."

"Well if that just isn't the saddest thing I’ve ever heard," Tony stopped in his tracks, open mouth and dumbfounded.

"Well that sounded better than I got way too busy and realized I didn't have time to grocery shop," Steve said lightly, as he turned to face Tony.

Tony smacked Steve on the arm and laughed, "Oh my God, I thought I was going to have to break out a Kleenex."

Steve stared into Tony's eyes. He could get lost in those eyes, the depths were mystifying. The face that had been laughing just a moment before had turned serious. And he could see the desire in Tony's eyes.

They had ignored the feelings they had for one another for months, but thoughts of Tony occupied Steve's mind whenever he was not concentrating on work. But now he was standing in front of him, just inches away.

Steve's free hand slowly moved up and cupped Tony's face. He caressed the side of Tony's face and then slid it down the side of Tony's neck. He rested his hand on Tony's shoulder while his fingers stroked the hair that was touching the back of his neck.

Steve redirected his gaze to Tony's lips and leaned down a fraction of the way toward Tony, while Tony tilted his head upwards until his lips met Steve's.

It was just a short peck at first. They broke for a moment to catch each other's eyes to confirm it was okay to go further. They quickly came back together again and deepened the kiss.

Steve felt the butterflies erupt in his stomach. He let his tongue play tentatively with Tony's, drawing back every once in a while to let the dance start again. He could feel Tony's hands grip lightly on his waist. 

Steve moved his other hand to touch the other side of Tony's face as he smiled down at Tony, "Worth the wait."

"One question," Tony said softly.

"Anything."

"What is your stance on the three date rule?" a worried expression crossed Tony's face.

Steve smiled as he stared at Tony's face, "I feel that three is a completely arbitrary number and it is meaningless."

"I knew I liked the way you think." Tony looped his arm through Steve's and lightly tugged him back to the direction in which they came. "Ready to head back?"


	7. Chapter 7

"J, my floor," Tony said breathlessly as he broke away from Steve's kiss.

The walk back from the park to Stark Tower seemed to have taken forever. Tony knew that they should have just caught a cab. It may have taken a longer time due to New York City traffic, but at least they could have been doing more than holding hands in the back of the taxi.

As soon as they entered the elevator, Steve boxed Tony in the corner. He put a hand on either side of Tony’s body, trapping him against the elevator wall. The long walk home built up an excruciating amount of sexual tension between them and the kiss in the park had turned into something more urgent.

When the elevator doors opened, Tony gave Steve a playful shove backwards and grabbed his hand to lead him into the penthouse. 

Tony paused outside his bedroom door, "Are you sure about this? We can stop now and forget the whole thing.”

Steve put one hand on the back of Tony's neck and the other on the small of his back and drew him in for a tender kiss, "I couldn't forget this if I tried."

Tony gave a nervous smile and opened the door. Tony stepped in and once Steve was in as well, he turned to shut the door. Steve came up behind him, snaked his arms around Tony and kissed the back of his neck, just behind his bonding gland.

Tony had never had childish fantasies of finding that perfect Alpha, bonding, and making a family. But when he looked at Steve, he could picture all of those things.

Tony's head involuntarily tilted to the right and he moaned at the thought of Steve's lips on him. He closed his eyes to concentrate just on Steve's touch.

"I want to feel you,' Steve whispered in his ear. "I want to know what your skin feels like against mine."

Tony wiggled around in Steve's arms. He grabbed the collar of Steve's shirt and pulled him in for a sensual kiss. When he pulled his lips away, he started unbuttoning Steve's shirt. As Tony was unbuttoning from the top down, Steve started at the bottom and worked his way up.

Steve stripped off his shirt while Tony began unbuttoning his own. Tony wasn't sure how he got any buttons undone because all he could concentrate on was Steve's naked torso that was being revealed in front of him.

From his smooth chest to his rock hard abs, Steve was perfect. Tony tried to hurry to remove his own shirt when he heard one of the buttons pop, and then another. He realized Steve's fingers had started working on his shirt as well.

"I'll sew those back on later," Steve said as he popped the last button. "You were taking too long."

Tony stepped in for another kiss and let his hands get to work on Steve's pants. Steve must have been able to notice Tony's distraction, because he pulled lightly away from Tony and nodded to the bed behind him, "Bed." 

Tony backed his way to the bed, undoing his own pants as he watched Steve fumble with his. He dropped them to below his knees as he sat on the bed, and proceeded to kick them off the rest of the way.

Steve had finished undressing and was now standing right in front of him. Tony’s mind raced as he took the vision of Steve’s naked body standing in front of him, his arousal clearly evident. 

Tony's first instinct was to take Steve's cock into his mouth. To feel the weight of Steve's member on his tongue. But he wanted to make this last, to acquaint himself with as much of Steve's body as he could.

Tony scooted back on the bed and watched Steve crawl over top of him, situating himself between his knees. Steve bent over and captured Tony's lips with his own. Tony was unable to move as Steve's kiss became more and more desperate. When Steve sat back up, his eyes were dark with lust.

"I have actually laid awake at night thinking of doing this," Steve said between kisses to Tony's chest, “Touching you, kissing you, fucking you.”

Tony couldn't put two coherent words together. He was lost in the moment. He could feel Steve's hardness against him. And then when he heard Steve's voice it was almost more than his brain could process.

When Steve sat up, Tony took in Steve's face as he stared down at him. "God, you're beautiful,” Tony managed to say.

Steve bent down and put them chest to chest as he kissed down Tony's neck. At the same time, he pushed one hand under Tony's back and flipped them over.

"I do love being man-handled." Tony smiled as he pushed himself up from Steve's chest.

"Hmmm. That is fantastic news," Steve's hands started rubbing up and down Tony's body, his voice dropped a level, "'Cause I'm going to love handling you."

"But it would seem that I'm in charge right now, wouldn't you say?" Tony smiled a wicked smile.

He bent down and kissed Steve on the lips, teasing his mouth open with his tongue. When Steve opened his mouth and the kiss deepened, Tony felt the intensity shoot to his groin. 

When the kiss broke, Tony left a trail of kisses down to Steve's nipple. He swirled his tongue around the nub and then lightly sucked on it. He heard a moan escape Steve's mouth and was encouraged to repeat the motions on the other side. He lifted his head and saw Steve's eyes shut with his head bent backwards as he slightly arched toward Tony.

Not many alphas were as responsive as this. In Tony’s experience, strong alphas such as Steve, were usually more succinct in their sexual encounters. And to watch Steve fall apart under his touch, made Tony's excitement swell even further.

Tony ran his hands down Steve's sides and when his hands reached Steve's hips, he let his fingertips brush along the sides of Steve's firm ass. 

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to touch this ass?" Tony said as he worked one hand under Steve, enjoying the feel of the hard, plump muscle.

Steve smirked up at him as his hands stroked Tony's legs, "I have a pretty good idea." 

Tony smiled and returned his attention back to Steve's naked form. His hand glided along Steve's abdomen until he reached the base of Steve's cock. He ran his finger down the length of it and watched as Steve's dick twitched in response. Tony let his hand ghost over Steve's erection to just barely touch it. 

Tony lowered his head and laid kisses along the path his hand had taken along Steve's abdomen, sucking gently with each kiss. When Tony's mouth reached Steve's dick, he ran his tongue along the tip, and let his lips close gently around the head as he sucked it.

He was enjoying teasing Steve. He could see Steve's hands clench the sheets next to him, trying to control his urge to thrust into Tony's mouth as Tony continued to lick around the head. But the more Tony teased Steve, the more it affected Tony himself.

Soon Tony relented his teasing and took Steve deep into his mouth. Tony pulled his head back slowly, letting his lips form tightly around Steve's shaft as he moved. He continued to swirl his tongue around Steve's dick as he head bobbed up and down on him. He lifted one hand from the bed and gently fingered Steve's balls, which made Steve cry out in pleasure.

Tony's tongue and lips continued their onslaught until Steve pushed Tony gently over onto the bed.

"You are too good at that, love, and I’m not done with you yet," Steve simply stated as he slid off the bed. "Come here."

Tony stood up in front of Steve never taking his eyes off of Steve’s. Steve placed his hands on Tony's shoulders and backed Tony slowly toward the wall and turned him around. He lifted Tony's arms and placed his hands high on the wall. Steve stepped in close and Tony could feel the pressure of Steve's dick against his ass. 

"Don't move," Steve's voice commanded in Tony's ear.

Steve wrapped his right arm around Tony and ran it down from Tony's throat to his abdomen, while kissing and playfully nipping at Tony's shoulders. The other hand tightly gripped Tony's hip.

Tony loved the feeling of Steve pushed up behind him. He felt safe and adored, completely surrounded by Steve's touch. He felt wanton desire rise up in him.

Steve moved both hands to Tony's hips and then started moving his hands up. He firmly slid his hands over Tony's ribcage, then over his pecs until he reached Tony's nipples. Each hand rubbed its respective nipple and rolled them between his fingers, pinching just enough to make Tony whine while Steve leaned forward to lie his chest against Tony's back, allowing his head to rest at the base of Tony neck.

Steve's hands started to move again, "I love the feel of you in my hands." To which Tony could only respond with a whimper.

Steve's right hand moved down to Tony's ass and he grazed Tony's entrance with his thumb, which was wet with slick. Tony was having a hard time keeping his position and he could feel one of his arms slipping down the wall with his head falling into the crook of his arm. He involuntarily pushed against Steve's fingers, wanting more contact. 

"I need you inside of me, Steve. I want to feel all of you."

"You will, I promise," Steve whispered as he slipped a finger inside and began to move it carefully in and out.

Soon he added a second finger and started to hit Tony's prostate at just the right angle, causing Tony's body to jerk and his legs to momentarily buckle.

When a third finger was added, Tony lost his composure completely. He bucked his head up, pressing his chest against the wall.

"Please," Tony begged.

Steve pulled out his fingers and led Tony back to the bed. Tony crawled up on the edge of the bed on all fours and Steve stepped up behind him. He pushed his fingers inside Tony once again.

Steve kept changing the rhythm of his hand. He started with long easy strokes in and out of Tony. And soon he was teasing Tony's hole with shallow thrusts that was followed by Steve repeatedly pounding into his prostate. Every time Tony felt like he was approaching his limit, Steve would change his tactic.

Tony was at the edge. He needed so desperately to feel Steve's length inside him. He was not above begging, "Please," he said again.

"I got you, love."

Steve removed his fingers and lined up his cock to Tony's entrance allowing the head to simply apply pressure near Tony's hole. Tony pushed backwards hoping to accelerate the process but Steve held Tony firm by the hips.

When Steve finally pushed his head past the entrance, Tony released a sigh deep from his gut. Steve's member was incredibly thick but the burn he felt was decisively satisfying. Tony felt him push further into him, slowly, until he bottomed out.

"God, Tony, you feel so good," Steve said as he exhaled with the breath he had been holding.

When Steve began to move, Tony collapsed onto his elbows. Steve filled him so completely, he thought he could feel every blood vessel in Steve's dick graze the walls of his hole. When Steve guided his body into long hard strokes, the sensation multiplied.

Tony could feel himself melt into Steve's thrusts, feeling the intensity of each time Steve pounded into him. He could feel Steve pull him open, trying to get as deep as possible.

"Right there. Oh my god. Don't stop." Tony cried out feeling his orgasm start to build as Steve hit the right spot repeatedly.

Steve reached around to pump Tony's cock using the slick that was still on his fingers for lube. He continued to thrust into Tony and Tony nearly broke.

"Oh, god I want to feel your knot. I need to feel it stretch me open," Tony begged once again.

"Come for me, Tony. I want to feel it on me," Steve voice deepened.

Just hearing his name on Steve's lips, asking him to come, sent Tony over the edge. As Steve worked him through his orgasm, he could feel Steve's movements become erratic.

"I'm going to come." Steve grunted out as he thrust in deeply one more time. Tony could feel Steve's knot starting to grow inside him and stretch him open.

Steve let out a primal groan and collapsed gently onto Tony's back, breathing heavily, chasing the initial aftershocks of his orgasm. After Steve caught his breath, he carefully laid on the bed next to Tony and held him tightly from behind to wait for his knot to go down.

"You make me feel so good," Steve kissed into Tony's ear.

Tony snuggled his head under Steve's, soaking in the moment. He closed his eyes and could smell Steve's scent all over him and with Steve's arms around him, he felt at peace.

"So much for Option one. There's no way being friends is better than that," Tony laughed.

"I already told you. Option three is the way to go."

"Pepper is going to kill me you know,” Tony spoke softly.

"I'll tell her I seduced you." Steve joked.

"I'm serious. If this goes bad, she'll keep you and make me quit."

"I think you're exaggerating a little bit," Steve lightly kissed Tony's neck again.

"I don't. I'd pick you over me any day." Tony tried to snuggle in even closer.

"Well if you just stick to the plan, no one has to make a choice."

Tony paused before he responded, "You make it sound so easy."

"All I know is how I feel right now. I can't imagine not holding you again in my arms tomorrow and the next day. Tell me you don't feel the same."

"I do," Tony answered honestly. "But-"

Steve gently squeezed Tony, "Nope. Stop right there. Let's enjoy this. Let's see where it takes us. You yourself told me that you know the right person when you meet them. How do you feel about me?"

"Truth?"

"Always," Steve responded.

"Like I've met the right person. And it scares the hell out of me."

"Why?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a bit of a control freak. And when I’m with you, I have none."

"Uh-huh. And look how good that felt."

"I can't argue about that,” Tony acknowledged.

“Good. I'm glad we have that settled.”


	8. Chapter 8

"Ready?" Steve hollered across the penthouse.

It was Sunday. The one day a week that Steve and Tony put aside just for them. There were no meetings, no school, no mentions of work. It was just Steve and Tony, two people in a committed relationship, on a date.

Steve remembers fondly of how the discussion came up concerning a monogamous relationship between them. Pepper had sent out invitations to a fundraising gala for S.H.I.E.L.D. Both Tony and Steve got separate invitations with a plus one notation. When they showed each other the invitation with the intent of asking the other, Steve ripped his invitation in half and said that he would always be proud to be Tony's plus one.

Steve already knew that Tony was it for him. They have been together for six months now and Steve's feelings were stronger each day. His thoughts would often flow to the future, imagining he and Tony bonded, raising a family.

He even had a gold ring that his mother used to wear. He knows it would be too small for Tony to wear on his hand, but he was hoping that he would wear it around his neck, dangling from the same chain that now held the dog tags that Tony wore.

It was all that he had left from his mother's belongings, not that he had many to begin with. The ring was plain and probably not even real gold. But it was absolutely priceless to Steve, and he wanted Tony to have it.

He decided he was going to wait to ask Tony. Wait until Tony found a suitable applicant to take over the Stark Charities Division. Tony had been so busy with the interviews, beginning a secondary location of S.H.I.E.L.D., not to mention trying to keep up with the research and development that he still did for Stark Industries. They hadn't even said I love you yet, even though he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

Just then, Tony entered the room wearing rubber fishing pants, "Yep, all set."

Steve looked up at Tony and started laughing, “What on Earth are you wearing?" 

"I saw  _ A River Runs Through It. _ "

Steve cocked his head, "Okay. But they were fly fishing while standing in a river. You rented a yacht in the harbor."

It was Tony's Sunday to pick the activity. And Tony being Tony, he picked something that he knew would make Steve happy.

"Fishing, Steve. You said fishing. Is there a difference?"

Steve had told Tony a story about his dad taking him fly fishing one summer. Steve's dad tended to drink a lot, to say the least, and it was the one summer he could remember his dad being sober. He found out later that it was also the summer that his parents found out that his mom had cancer.

"Not at all," Steve smiled as he shook his head at Tony, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "But I'm pretty sure the yacht is waterproof, so if you want to just wear jeans, you still have time to change."

"I don't know," Tony rocked on his feet, "I was feeling pretty sexy and this get up."

"Without a doubt," Steve agreed as he walked up to Tony and put his arm around him. "Can't keep my hands off of you."

"Hmm. You said the same thing when I had the flu last week. I'm starting to doubt your sincerity."

Steve lips nuzzled Tony's neck, his hands grabbing Tony's waist over top of the waders, "I'll have to work on my delivery."

"One more inch south, darling. The only thing you'll be working on is me."

"Would that be so bad?" Steve's hand now cupping the top of Tony's ass.

"But we're supposed to be there by 8:00 a.m." Tony said dreamly as his eyes closed, getting lost in the feeling of Steve's kiss.

"The fish will still be there at 9:00," Steve said as he slipped the suspenders off Tony's shoulders.

"The fish will still be there at 9:00," Tony repeated as he put his arms around Steve's neck.

Steve picked him up to carry him to the bedroom.

“Or 10:00, I’m sure,” Steve mumbled as they left the room.

***

"I think you lied to me," Tony turned to Steve as they sat on the seats near the back of the yacht.

"I told you, Tony, I've never seen the movie  _ Overboard _ ."

Tony shook his head, "No, not about that. You told me the fish would be here at 9:00. We've been out here over 3 hours and the only thing we've caught wouldn't even make good bait."

"You leave Charlie out of this," referring to the name he gave to the only fish that they caught. "Besides I never told you I liked fishing because I liked catching fish. 

“When Dad and I went fishing, I don't think we caught anything all week. But I didn't care. Every morning we'd get up and go out by the docks and talk. I don't even think we put bait on the hooks, actually. There was no one around us - it was just him and me. No TV, no phone, and no alcohol. 

“We talked about the dumbest things. Like Curly versus Shemp, Coke versus Pepsi. You know things like that but we also talked about serious stuff. He told me what it was like for him growing up in Ireland, how he met my mom, how he never expected his life to turn out the way it did. 

“It was as close as a man can be to apologizing for being a drunk without actually ever admitting you’re an alcoholic, so I guess that's the best I was going to ever get. After mom died, it was just a matter of time for him. He managed to drink himself to death in three years."

"So by the time you were 13, you had lost both your parents?"

"That fishing trip was the only time my father was really a dad. After that he was just someone that I would pick up off the floor once when he had too much to drink. So in my eyes, I became an orphan at 10, then a parent until I was 13."

"Then where did you go after that?"

Steve's eyes got a little brighter, "That's when Bucky's family took me in."

"Your friend that you enlisted with?"

"Yep. He became my brother. My family. He's really all I have left."

Tony set his fishing pole down and reached over to hold Steve's hands.

"Tell me if I'm overstepping my bounds, but I see how important Bucky must be to you and you never talk about him. Why? Did something happen?”

Steve lowered eyes, finding a fly on Tony’s shoe to focus on, "Buck got hurt about a year ago. We had six months left on our deployment. He had a couple of days of leave to use. He was stationed in a different unit but I begged him to come for one last visit. He kept saying that he would see me in a couple months since we were both going home. But I managed to convince him to come visit me anyway. He was on a convoy going back to his unit when they hit a landmine.”

Just then the fly took off and Steve came out of his spell. He looked up at Tony and saw the look of sympathy. "He lost his entire right arm and part of his shoulder. He almost died right there in the desert for no other reason than because I was selfish."

"Wait," Tony's eyebrows wrinkled,"You're not honestly telling me that you blame yourself for that are you?"

Steve pursed his lips, "Now you sound like Bucky." 

Steve saw the confused look on Tony's face, "This is why you haven't met Bucky or why I don't talk about it. He basically told me that I wasn't allowed to be around him anymore until I pulled my head out of my ass.”

"So what are you waiting for?"

"Oh my God. You two are going to get along so well."

"We probably will. But it looks like the universe is still waiting for you to pull your head out of your ass. Look you can feel bad about it, but you didn't cause his injury.”

"That's what Dr Wilson said."

"Dr Wilson? The S.H.I.E.L.D. psychologist?"

"Yeah, I've gone to see him a couple times to try to work through this."

"How come you've never told me that?"

"I didn't want to add anything to your plate right now. You have so much going on."

"Babe, look at me," Tony said. "You are more important than anything else I have going on. Do you understand? Besides, you have listened to me ramble about everything under the sun and I have used you as a sounding board at least once a week. You don't need to be so self-sacrificing unless you think of me as a mere omega that shouldn't be bothered with such taxing subjects," Tony raised an eyebrow.

Steve threw Tony's mocking tone back at him, "Well you do only have two PhDs."

Tony smiled at him, "So how is that whole head in the ass thing going?"

"I wrote Bucky a letter, explaining that I was working through it and asked if we could talk."

"A letter? As in paper, pen, stamp?"

"Don't roll your eyes. Dr Wilson said it would be therapeutic.”

“And was it?”

“I was able to get all my feelings out, so yeah.”

“Good. So when do I meet Bucky?”

“Wow are you two alike. But I uh- I haven’t heard back from him yet. I don’t know if he wants to see me.”

“That’s the story we’re going with then?” Tony asked.

“What? I haven’t.” Steve defended himself. He was being respectful of Bucky’s wishes. Bucky would contact him when he was ready.

“So the guy you have known since you were what, six years old - Whose family took you in so you were raised like brothers since you were a teenager. That guy? That guy doesn’t want to see you?”

“You don’t understand. You didn’t see how angry he was with me the last time we spoke.” Steve felt his eyes sting.

“And when was that?”

“About a month after the accident.”

Tony sighed, “Did you ever think he was still processing a lot of shit himself? That he was dealing with his injury? It wasn't so much you he was angry with, but he was still trying to cope himself?”

Steve shook his head, “Now you sound like Dr Wilson.”

“Sounds like you hired a very good psychologist.”

“You only think that because he agrees with you.”

“We sound like very intelligent people.” 

Tony turned to the deckhand that was standing behind them.

”Excuse me,” he called out.

The young man rushed over, “Yes, Mr. Stark.”

“Can you ask our captain to head back to the docks, please?”

“Yes, sir.”

Steve interrupted, “What are you doing?” 

The deckhand paused when Steve spoke but Tony shooed him away, “Go.”

“Tony-” Steve still wondered what Tony was up to.

Tony returned his attention back to Steve. “We’re going to pay Bucky a visit. It's time you had your best friend back. And the only way to do that is face to face.”

Steve could feel his stomach clench, “I don’t- it's Sunday,” Steve quickly pointed out. “It's our day.”

Tony squeezed Steve's hands again, “Our rules for the day are that it can't pertain to work and we have to be together. This satisfies both of our rules. And my main goal for today was to bring some of your childhood back to you and since we can both agree that this fishing trip did not serve its purpose, bringing you and your best friend back together would. So, suck it up Captain and grab your pole before we lose it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Tony had never seen Steve nervous before. He watched as Steve shifted in his seat for the hundredth time.

"Maybe we should call first," Steve said out of nowhere.

Tony was startled by Steve's voice. The limo ride to Brooklyn had been quiet up to this point. He had been staring out the window trying to ignore the incessant tapping on the seat Steve had been doing with his fingers.

"Steve, you need to relax. Everything is going to be fine."

Steve nodded his head silently. And the tapping resumed.

Tony reached out and took Steve's hand to settle it, "That's the opposite of relaxing, darling."

"Sorry," Steve mumbled.

"What are you so worried about? He's your best friend," Tony had already tried letting Steve work through this on his own and that was an obvious bust.

"That's what I'm worried about. What if he does blame me? What if he doesn't want to see me. What if-"

"What if you two talk it through and you get your shit together?" Tony interrupted. 

Tony watched as Steve looked out the car window again as he took a deep breath.

Tony slid over to get closer to Steve. He put his hand on Steve's leg and gave it a slight squeeze. 

"Babe, he's been your best friend for thirty years. You've literally gone through war together. Do you honestly think you can't work through this?"

Before Steve could answer, the limo stopped. Tony looked up at Steve, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Steve stated, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay," Tony nodded, and waited.

"Steve, this is where you use that little silver handle on the door. Then just kind of nudge the door a little bit with your shoulder, and bam, it opens."

"Right." Steve wiped his hands on his pants.

When they finally got out of the car, Tony leaned in to talk to the driver. “We will be either five minutes or five hours. If we make it past the five minute mark, you are free to go.” 

Tony grabbed Steve's hand and held it firm. He could see Steve glancing around at various spots around the house, probably trying to see what has changed since he's been gone. 

"How long's it been since you've been home?" Tony asked, trying to give Steve even a little bit of a distraction.

"When I got my own unit, I didn't really have the opportunity to come back much. So it's been four or five years now."

"We'll have to come back and visit more often," Tony said reassuringly.

They walked up the steps like musicians in a marching band, perfectly in sync. Tony could feel the nervousness that radiated through Steve.

Steve opened the screen door, and then knocked.

After waiting only three seconds, Steve turned to Tony, "I don't think anyone's home."

Tony shook his head, "Stop. You’d be foolish to turn back now."

They both shifted back to face the door when they heard the door handle rattle.

On the other side of the door, stood an attractive 6-ft brunet alpha, his long hair put up into a bun and his face was stoic. He leaned his one and only arm up against the door frame and said, "It's about fucking time." 

Tony liked him immediately. He could see why they were friends. They balanced each other out just as Steve balanced out Tony. When Steve failed to speak, Tony reached out his hand, "You must be Bucky."

Bucky put his arm down and extended it to Tony, "Well at least someone has manners."

Bucky shifted his eyes from Tony back to Steve.

"Hey Buck." Steve said. He looked Bucky in the face, but then immediately dropped his eyes to the floor.

Bucky raised his eyebrows, turned around, and started to walk away, "Are you coming, punk?"

Tony nudged Steve to get him moving and they followed Bucky to the kitchen. Bucky opened the refrigerator door and grabbed three beers.

"You know, I bought this shit almost a year ago,” Bucky started to explain," I've been waiting for my brother to come and drink it with me to celebrate our homecoming. But he never showed. So - now I'm sitting here with this swill, that happens to be his favorite brand, just sitting in my refrigerator."

Bucky pops the top off of all three bottles of beers and gives one to each of them. Bucky lifts his bottle giving a fake toast, and takes a drink.

Bucky makes a disgusted face, "Age certainly did not help this shit."

Steve's hand was gripping Tony's like a vice. Tony gave a few squeezes back to try to snap Steve out of his trance. Still nothing.

Tony pretended to be interested in the beer in his hand when he noticed the brand, "I didn't know this brewery still existed."

"They don't." Steve finally spoke. "They closed almost eight years ago. And it was never my favorite.”

Steve turned his head to Tony, "When we were younger, they used to play this beer commercial during baseball games. I made the mistake of telling Bucky that I thought the cowboy in the commercial was hot."

Steve turned back to Bucky, "And he's been buying this brand for me ever since his first fake ID."

Bucky popped off the counter that he had been leaning on, "Wait, wait just a minute. You didn't say he was  _ hot _ . That is what a normal person would have said.  _ You  _ said that you would like to lick that beer off his body. What was I supposed to do? You left yourself wide open."

"Oh, I so like this one," Tony said. "I'm Tony, by the way."

Bucky smiled, "I know who you are, Mr Stark. I'm pretty sure everybody knows who you are."

Tony put his head down and laughed. "You'd think so, but would you believe that this guy here," He nudges Steve in the ribs, "didn't know who I was. Walked right up to me and asked me if I knew where Mr Stark was."

Bucky gave the most disturbed look to Steve, "Are you serious?"

Tony tried to turn his face serious, "Well I'm sure he wasn't expecting to see me there. I mean it was only at a function that I put together, in my building no less."

"You know a good military man can't tell anybody without his last name printed across his chest."

"Well if I had a chest like that -" Tony started.

Steve stood up straighter and spoke loudly, "Okay, in my defense, I had only been stateside for a few hours working on no sleep. Not to mention I've been in the middle of a fucking desert for three years. And who expected Tony Stark to be working the goddamn information booth."

"Feisty," Bucky laughed. "But you better watch your mouth, ma's just sitting outside waiting for this part to be over. So we good now?"

Steve's shoulders collapsed as all the tension fell from his body, and took a step forward. They wrapped each other in a bear hug as Steve padded Bucky on the back.

"Oh my God." Tony could hear the emotion and Steve's voice. "I've missed you so much, and I'm so sorry."

Bucky pushed Steve away lightly so he could look in his face. "That apology better be for taking so long to get here and not for the other thing."

"It was." Steve nodded.

Tony let out a sigh, "Well that was anticlimactic. I expected crying and screaming, and all I got was this crappy beer."

Steve stepped back from Bucky and gathered the beer bottles from their hands and placed them on the counter "Speaking of which, we really need to dump these, unless you want to be poisoned."

"Right," Tony looked over at Steve hopefully, "But can we revisit that beer on the body thing later? I mean I'd like something like Kahlua or Irish cream, you know, a good liqueur.”

"Tony-" Steve tried to discreetly point to Bucky.

"What? I'm sure he's done some kinky things in his lifetime too."

"Well there was the one girl in-" Bucky started.

"Oh my God, you two are exactly alike," Steve groaned.

"Seems you have a type, darling," Tony gave Steve a kiss on the cheek.

"Going out on a limb here," Bucky makes a gesture between Steve and Tony, "You two are together?"

"Yeah," Steve smiled over at Tony, "it took awhile, but I finally wore him down."

Bucky looked back at Tony. "Well thank you, Tony. I'm sure it's your doing that got him here."

Tony gave a small smile in return, "He would've made it here eventually."

Steve and Bucky stared at each other for a moment with shit-eating grins on their faces. 

Bucky slapped Steve on the arm. "Come on, punk, we better get outside. I'm sure ma is having a fit by now. She's missed you too, you know."

***

Steve leaned into Tony in the back of the cab, “Thank you.”

It was after 10:00 p.m. and they had spent the rest of the day at Bucky’s catching up. Tony really enjoyed hearing all the stories Bucky had to tell about Steve.

_ “It’s true,” Bucky confirmed. “He was scrawny. I’m sure ma has a picture around here somewhere.” _

_ “Yes, please,” Tony chimed in. _

_ Bucky got up and jotted into the other room and brought back a picture in a frame. _

_ “Here you go.” Bucky slid the picture in front of Tony. It was Steve dressed in what was clearly a rented tuxedo. Yes, he was lanky, but his face was still stunning and the kindness in his eyes was the same. Standing next to him was a petite beta with long dark hair in a formal blue gown.  _

_ “Is this your prom picture, Steve?” Tony asked, clearly amused. _

_ “It was my junior prom, actually.”  _

_ “You were so cute,” Tony smiled. _

_ “Couldn’t you just put him in your pocket?” Bucky laughed. _

_ “He does look as if he would fit,” Tony joined in. _

_ “Well I hope you two are enjoying yourselves at my expense.” Steve whined. _

_ “Well I am,” Bucky said. “What about you, Tony?” _

_ “I am having a wonderful time, Buckaroo, thank you for asking.” Tony clinked his glass with Bucky’s. _

_ “You both suck.” Steve said dryly. _

_ “Aw honey,” Tony winked, “That’s what you like most about me.” _

They sat in silence while Tony reviewed the afternoons events in his head. It had been a long time since Tony had been around a real family and it felt good. He had enjoyed himself more than he thought he would. 

“Do you think he will take me up on my offer?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know, he didn’t seem too impressed with the prosthetic arm that he tried during rehab.”

Ever since Steve mentioned including wounded veterans in S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony had been dabbling in the mechanics of artificial limbs. He had offered Bucky one of the new suites that Steve had helped design for S.H.I.E.L.D along with being one of the first to try the technology he had been working on.

“Traditional prosthetics are subpar to what I can create. With the modeling techniques and the materials I use, he might not even be able to feel a difference between it and his real arm.”

Steve stared at Tony.

“What?” Tony asked, “Am I overstepping again?”

Steve shook his head, “No, not at all.” He paused, “I love you.”

Tony’s heart stopped. Tony knew that he was in love with Steve, and he had danced around saying it for months, but scared not to hear it in return.

Tony put his hand up to Steve’s face and held his cheek. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was soft and tender and in the moment, Tony could only feel Steve’s lips on his. He gazed into Steve’s eyes when they broke apart.

“I love you too. Very much.”


	10. Chapter 10

When Tony missed his next heat, he didn’t think twice about it. Tony's heats have been irregular ever since he came back from Afghanistan. It had something to do with the scent suppressants his kidnappers forced him to take for three months. But when Tony started curling up his nose at the smell and gagging on the actual taste of coffee, he knew he better take a trip to see a doctor.

“Tony, you know I’m not that type of doctor,” Dr Banner said.

Bruce Banner was one of the Biomedical Engineers at Stark Industries. He worked closely with Tony on the new prosthetics development. It was with his help they had a breakthrough with the technology to integrate the prosthetic with the patient’s nerves.

“Come on, Bruce. It’s one little blood test. I don’t want to pee on a stick.” Tony argued.

“Fine. Fine,” Bruce conceded, “I won’t have the results for a few hours. You know, you could pee on a hundred sticks by then.”

“I think someone would notice Tony Stark buying a hundred pregnacy tests, wouldn’t you say?”

Bruce got a syringe from the medical tray and drew Tony’s blood. “Swing by before you go home for the day.”

Tony was useless the rest of the afternoon. He thought about calling Steve, but Steve was at the VA in DC today working with their department head on the newest round of applicants for the next phase of S.H.I.E.L.D. No sense both of them worry anyway.

“Are you still on your birth control?” Dr Banner asked, when he walked back into the lab after getting Tony’s test results. Tony had been waiting in Bruce's lab for the last hour.

“Yup, haven’t missed a day,” Tony said. Internally, his mind started to back track. He couldn’t be pregnant after all. He had forgotten about the birth control because it was mixed in with his daily supplements.

Bruce looked up at Tony over the glasses that sat on his nose, “Well - you can stop taking them. And I would go see an actual medical doctor and get some prenatal vitamins.”

Tony grabbed the test results from Bruce, “How can that be?”

Bruce stopped to think about it for a minute, “Didn’t you have the flu a while back?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t affect birth control, does it?” 

“No, but if you took cold medicine, it can decrease the effectiveness of it. Did you take any?”

“I might have taken some - like a bottle or two,” Tony said sheepishly.

Tony defended himself, “I don’t like being nauseous. And that stuff knocks me out.”

Bruce laughed, “If you don’t like nausea, you’re in a lot of trouble, my friend.”

***

Tony paced back and forth in the living room. Steve was going to be back any second and he didn't know how to tell him. He had already decided that he wanted to keep the baby. He hoped Steve would be on board.

Tony tried to think of a cute way to tell Steve, but Tony decided he would tell him directly. Well, directly in an indirect fashion, Tony determined.

The elevator door opened.

"Hey sweetheart," Steve looked exhausted. "Sorry I'm late, I was trying to juggle the new tenant list around so I could get Bucky into S.H.I.E.L.D. this round. He wanted me to let you know he's willing to try your new prosthetic program."

Tony forgot for a moment that he had something to tell Steve, "That's fantastic. Oh my God, we have so much to do. We're going to have to do some more testing on the synthetic material that will cover the arm and we're also going to have to check on the circuitry in the fingers. When-"

"Slow down, Tony. It was too late to juggle everything around. I couldn't make room."

Tony's eyebrows furled in, "Won't any of the new apartments be done?"

"They are ready, but we are still waiting for all the paperwork to be completed. The inspections still need to be done and we have to finish the filings with the government to expand the charity before anyone can occupy those. It could be months before we get through all the government red tape."

Tony had an idea, "Bucky can have your apartment."

Steve tilted his head to the side, "As much as I love him, I don't think Bucky and I should live together. We barely made it when we were teenagers, we'd kill each other now."

“I didn’t mean you two live together.”

“But if he’s in my apartment-” Steve must have been really tired to not understand Tony’s meaning.

"Wow, you're making this really hard," Tony ran his hand through his hair. "Move in here. You should move in here. Most of your stuff is here anyway and I hate sleeping without you."

"Did you forget why I keep the apartment?" Steve reminded Tony.

As busy as their lives were, during the week, sleep was precious. On more than one occasion, either Steve or Tony were involved in late night meetings or would return from business trips in the middle of the night and would inevitably wake up the other.

"I know that sometimes our schedules aren't going to click, but we might as well get used to our sleep being interrupted."

Steve was taken aback, "I don't understand. Why are you interrupting my sleep?"

Tony smiled and stepped closer to Steve. He took Steve's hands and intertwined their fingers together, "Technically, it will not be me waking you up. It will be the baby that we are currently expecting."

The look on Steve's face was priceless. You could visibly see Steve processing the information he had just received. The initial confusion, followed by shock which was quickly replaced by the largest smile Tony has ever seen. 

Steve wrapped Tony in a hug.

"Are you serious?" Steve whispered in Tony's ear before he stepped back to look at Tony's face.

Tony nodded, "I had a blood test today to confirm it. Apparently, having the flu can cause pregnancy."

Steve was obviously confused again.

"Don't worry, I'll explain later."

"Okay." Steve's confusion didn't subside.

"So you're happy about this?" Tony was still a little worried.

"Happy? This is the best news I've ever heard. When?" 

"Our best guess is that I'm about 7 weeks along."

Steve put one hand on Tony's stomach and looked down at it while his thumb moved back and forth over Tony's shirt.

"I love you so much," Steve's face turned serious. "You are giving me everything I've ever wanted."

Steve took his hand and placed it on the side of Tony's head. He slid it down until his thumb could brush over Tony's lips and he bent down and gave him a tender kiss.

Steve leaned his forehead against Tony's, and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath to inhale Tony scent, "Come with me." 

Steve slid his hand into Tony's. Tugging him gently, he pulled him to the bedroom.

Normally, Steve was aggressive. He would often fuck Tony against the wall, or face first into the mattress. They have even enjoyed using bondage when Steve is particularly amorous. Tony's favorite, however, is when Steve fucked his face. He loved the feeling of giving himself completely over to Steve.

But tonight started out much different. Whereas Steve would usually be rough, taking whatever Tony would give him, tonight he was tender.

Steve had Tony lie naked on his back as he knelt beside him. Steve ran his hand over Tony's body with a feathery touch. Steve started in the middle of Tony's chest and moved his hand downward. 

Steve let his hand hover above Tony's abdomen and then he placed his open hand down firmly on Tony's stomach. Tony could see the awe in Steve's face as he stared down at Tony's belly that held his child.

He made a small circle with his forefinger and then slid his hand back up to Tony's chest. Steve started with his right nipple. Instead of rubbing the nub firmly between his fingers, it was gentle and soft. It was just enough friction to make a sigh escape Tony's lips.

He then switched to the other nipple, repeating the gentle motions. Tony couldn't help but arch into him, enjoying the sensual touch. 

He could feel Steve run his hand back down to the base of a cock as Steve wrapped his fingers around Tony's member and began to slowly move up and down. Tony knew that the gentle motions would never get him off, but the sensation he was feeling right now was exquisite. Every brain cell was concentrated on Steve's grip.

When Steve let his hand glide back up to Tony's chest, Tony couldn't help but let out a cry, "Oh god." Partly for the loss that his dick felt and partly for the new sensation that he was experiencing.

Tony felt like he was being worshiped. Every movement was designed to maximize Tony's pleasure. 

When Steve bent over and licked the tip of Tony's cock, emotion overtook Tony, "Take me, alpha."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Steve's head lifted to look Tony in the eyes. Tony stared into those blue pools, and once again felt at peace.

"You've never called me that before." Steve was breathless.

Tony's eyes were glossy, "I've never called anyone that before. I'm yours."

It was true. Tony may have freely given his body to previous lovers, but he never surrendered his will. And that's what this meant to him. Giving the last bit of himself to Steve.

Steve smiled down at him, love radiating from every pore, as he stroked Tony's face, "My beautiful Omega."

Tony moved backwards and propped himself up against a pillow. He reached up and cupped Steve's face and guided it to his. The kiss started tenderly but didn't take long to turn into something more desperate.

Tony found his desire built up rapidly with Steve's tongue ravishing his mouth. Whereas before he was enjoying every touch, savoring it. Now it was urgent.

Tony let go of Steve's face and slid his hands down Steve's chest. When his hand reached Steve's cock, he grasped it firmly. He could tell Steve was feeling as desperate as he was when he threw his leg over Tony's chest and straddled him, putting his shaft directly in front of Tony's face.

Tony guided Steve into his mouth. He started tentatively, slowly spreading his saliva over Steve's member with his hand as he worked Steve in and out of his mouth. 

Steve grabbed Tony's hands and pinned them down on either side of his head. He slid in and out of Tony's mouth, stopping every once in a while to thrust in as deep as he could go, sometimes holding it there just a second longer than Tony thought he could handle.

Tony could hear Steve's moans followed by, "I need to fuck you."

Steve pulled his dick out of Tony's mouth and slid his body down Tony's. He grabbed Tony's legs and lifted them upwards. He inserted two fingers immediately into Tony who was dripping with slick.

"More, alpha." Tony pleaded.

That seemed to have spurred Steve on. He added a third finger immediately to spread him open even farther.

Tony didn't know how much longer he could last. Steve had already worked him into a frenzy with all the soft touches and tenderness. And now he was enjoying the other end of the spectrum, every nerve ending was on fire.

"Now, alpha. I need you now."

Steve kneeled in front of Tony and slid inside him with one smooth motion, exhaling a moan as he entered Tony's hole. When Tony relaxed around him, Steve began to move.

Steve grabbed Tony's hips to steady himself. He pulled almost completely out and teased Tony's rim with a few short strokes and then pounded back in hard, again and again.

“So good,” Tony managed to say between breaths.

Tony could see the ecstasy on Steve's face and it drove him further off the edge. Tony reached out and grabbed his own cock and stroked it a few times, spilling his come onto his stomach.

That was all it took for Steve to thrust deeply into him one more time. Steve's knot began to swell as he collapsed into Tony's body.

Tony wrapped his legs around Steve and rolled them both to the side.

"My alpha," was all Tony said as he kissed Steve on his forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve bought every parenting book he could find. He was never really around pregnant omegas or babies very much, so he wanted to make sure they did everything right.

The day Tony's aversion to coffee ended, Tony stood in the kitchen happily embracing his first contact back with what he called the nectar of the gods. Steve reminded him that that was his only cup for the day.

"This is my child too," Tony inhaled another sniff of the freshly brewed coffee, "and if I raise them properly, they will come to love this ambrosia too."

Steve put the book that he was currently reading down on the kitchen counter. "Be that as it may, it doesn't have to start this soon. Besides we discussed this, the baby shouldn't have more than one serving of caffeine a day."

"Ah-ha," Tony screamed triumphantly. "Then I can have at least one more cup of coffee today."

Steve shook his head, "Oh this is going to be good," He waved Tony on, "Please proceed."

"I missed out on a good six weeks of coffee drinking when I thought it was trying to kill me. So I have all those days coming to me," Tony said with confidence. "That's exactly 42 cups of deliciousness, just waiting for me."

Steve bobbed his head up and down, "Okay - Okay. I'll take this crazy train of thought with you. So you say that you have six weeks of coffee drinking owed to you?"

"Yes, I do." Tony nodded at his head once.

"And you were about five or six weeks pregnant when the aversion started, correct?"

Steve could see Tony was confused by the line of questioning, "And?"

"Would you agree with me that prior to your pregnancy, on average, you would drink approximately 8 to 10 cups of coffee per day?"

Tony's eyes narrowed, "Your point?"

"Well let's be conservative here, and say you were only five weeks pregnant at the time you started said aversion. So eight cups per day, seven days a week, for five weeks is 280 cups of coffee that you have already consumed and given to our child, which by the way, is exactly the number of days of a normal gestation period.

"So if this is the argument you want to take, you have already consumed enough coffee for the entire pregnancy.

Tony huffed at Steve, “Throwing math in my face, Captain?"

Steve snuggled up to Tony, and grabbed his cup of coffee out of his hand, setting it on the counter. "Really, have we sunk to  _ Captain _ ?"

Tony got a pouty face, "I get the no alcohol thing. But caffeine? Really? I grew up drinking pop, tea or coffee at every meal. Caffeine practically raised me. And look how I turned out."

"Exactly whose point are you trying to make here, Tony?"

"Funny, real funny, " Tony lovingly smacked him on the arm, "Have you no compassion for the omega caring your child?"

Steve kissed Tony on the neck working a path around to the other side, "Compassion I have plenty of and will give to you all day long. It's the coffee I won't give you."

"If you even think about touching that coffee cup right now, _Captain_ _Rogers_ , I will stab you where you stand." Tony's eyes narrowed again.

Steve stepped back and put his hands up in surrender, "I conceded to the one cup a day. This whole retroactive system was your idea."

Steve opened the refrigerator and looked inside.

"Would you like some eggs today? I could scramble them up - oh I could make an omelet."

Steve heard footsteps making their way quickly from the room. Steve pulled his head out of the refrigerator just in time to see Tony run down the hall.

"Tony are you all right?" Steve yelled after him, chasing him until he got to the closed bathroom door.

On the inside he could hear sounds of Tony throwing up. He learned early on in the pregnancy to leave Tony alone when he was sick. Tony said that the only reason to ever be in the bathroom together would be on the occasion of a joint shower. Otherwise what happens in the bathroom, stays in the bathroom.

Steve leaned against the wall outside the bathroom, "is there anything I can do for you?"

Steve already knew there was nothing he could do but he wanted to make sure Tony knew he would be there for him through the whole pregnancy. 

Tony finally emerged from the bathroom, wiping the corners of his lips with a wet towel.

"Well," Tony eked out, "I don't think I'm quite over my coffee aversion."

Steve gave a small smile, "Either that or you really didn't want an omelet."

"As much as this pains me to admit, it looks like coffee is going to be on the  _ ‘do not bring into the house’ _ list for a while longer."

Just because Tony was pregnant, didn't mean that either of their lives got to slow down. There were some days that their schedules didn't allow them to see each other. But as Tony quickly found out, during the early stages of pregnancy, your cravings and the foods that will make you want to die, interchange almost daily. Steve wanted to make sure that he didn't accidentally get something that was going to make Tony ill. So they put a whiteboard in the kitchen so that Tony could update it whenever his likes and dislikes changed.

"I'm sorry, baby," Steve put his arm around Tony's waist and started walking him back to the kitchen. "I know this sucks but in a couple years you can go back to your coffee obsession."

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell do you mean a couple years?"

"Well, Tony, the baby won't be born for another six months."

"Yeah, that part I get," Tony sarcasm was shining through.

"Well I'm sure you'd like to breastfeed for at least a year. And everything you eat and drink goes into the milk." Steve looked up and performed a little math in his head, "so I guess technically that's only around 18 months, so yeah, make that 18 months."

"Kill me now." Tony threw himself into a kitchen chair.

"Sorry sweetheart, not an option." Steve went back to the fridge and pulled out the eggs. "So did you want scrambled eggs or an omelet?"

Tony jumped up again running for the bathroom. A few minutes later he came back with a huge grin on his face.

Steve looked at him suspiciously, "I've never seen you this happy about throwing up.'

"Don't you see what this means?" Tony walked over and grabbed his neglected cup of coffee.

"It wasn't the coffee the first time, it was -," Tony pointed viciously at the carton of eggs.

Tony brought the coffee up to his nose and took a big whiff. His face almost immediately went white, and he set the coffee cup down.

"I guess both eggs and coffee are on the list." Tony said dejectedly.

Steve started looking around the kitchen, "What about oatmeal?"

"On the list. I tried it two days ago. It did not go well."

"Well we have carry out left over from last night."

"The lasagna or the chicken piccata?" Tony questioned.

Steve opened the carton, "Lasagna."

"Perfect," Tony made grabby hands for the carton.

"Don't you want me to warm that up for you?"

"Nope. This is just fine."

Steve wrinkled up his nose, "Gross."

"Are you judging me Steven?" Tony tilted his head.

Steve put his hand to his chest and took a step backwards, "I would never." 

"Good. Fork, please."

Steve grabbed a fork out of the drawer and handed it to Tony.

"Thanks, darling."

"Cold lasagna got me back to 'darling'?"

Tony began to cut a piece of lasagna with his fork, "With these hormones, it changes from second to second. So yes, right now, cold lasagna gets you darling."

Steve shook his head and went over to update the whiteboard, "The appointment is at 9:30 tomorrow right?"

Tony's doctor wanted to do regular ultrasounds to check the progress of the baby. With the issues Tony had with his irregular heats, he wanted to be on the safe side.

"Yup," Tony said between bites.

"Good. I'm having lunch with Bucky tomorrow and I wanted to have the ultrasound picture to show him."

Tony finished chewing the food that was in his mouth, "You haven't told him, have you?"

"Of course not. We agreed we'd wait to tell everyone until the ultrasound."

"Right, but you can't tell him before I tell Pepper and Rhodey. Do you know what kind of holy hell I'd be in if they weren't the first to find out?"

"The same amount of shit I'll be in if Bucky doesn't find out first," Steve pointed out.

"You're right - We'll just have to tell them all the same time."

Tony looked at his schedule on his phone, "Sunday? We'll be together, and I swear I won't bring up work with Pepper."

Steve nodded his head. "Sure, I can invite Bucky when we're at lunch tomorrow."

Tony laughed and pointed his fork at Steve, "Make sure you talk a little business, keep those tax deductions coming."

Shortly after Bucky moved into Steve's old apartment, Steve hired him to assist with S.H.I.E.L.D. His own job responsibilities had expanded when Tony asked him to help scope out new locations to expand S.H.I.E.L.D. Bucky turned out to be an invaluable asset. He was able to provide insight into more programs, especially those that surrounded the wounded veterans.

"I know. After all, I learned from the best." Steve kissed Tony on the top of the head. 

"Are you home for dinner tonight?"

Steve nodded, "Yep, class was canceled tonight. Got a taste for anything?"

Tony stuck the last bite of lasagna in his mouth, and lifted the container up to show Steve, his face looked hopeful.

"Are you sure? That'll be the fifth time you've eaten there in the last week. I don't want a repeat of the bagel incident."

"I can't help it that your child was craving bagels."

"But Tony, you ate a full bag in one day."

"How was I to know it would cause constipation? That's not a warning they put on the bag." Tony remembered how painful that lesson had been.

"I'm just saying I don't want you to get sick of Angeli's food. It would absolutely crush Rosa if we weren't in there at least two times a week."

"We should be fine. I ate Angeli's about this much before I was pregnant."

"We really need to expand your horizons. You know - One of us should really learn how to cook."

"By one of us, I hope you don't mean me." Tony said plainly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I thought it could be something we could all do together. You know the three of us. I have some great memories being in the kitchen with ma."

"Well when you put it that way. It does sound nice." Tony thought back to cooking with the real Jarvis, and they were great memories too. "I'll have JARVIS find us a cooking instructor."

Steve followed Tony into the living room. Tony put on his suit coat and turned to the side to show Steve. 

"How's it look?" Tony asked.

Tony started to develop the tiniest of baby bumps and was nervous someone would figure out he was pregnant. It's not that he was ashamed, he just wasn't ready for the shit show that would start once the public found out he was pregnant.

“Once you put a coat on, you’re fine.” 

“What about without the coat?”

“You just look like you put on a few pounds.”

“What?” Tony screamed. “I look fat?”

“Sweetheart, that’s not what I said,” Steve said calmly.

“The hell it isn’t. I think we are about to have our first fight right here.”

Steve took a couple steps toward Tony, reaching his arm out to touch Tony.

Tony backed up, “Oh no, don’t touch the fat omega.”

“You can’t be serious right now.”

Tony put his hands on his hips, “Did you or did you not just say I have gained weight.”

Steve slapped his hand over his eyes but tried to remain calm, “Technically, no - but you are aware that you have gained a few pounds, right? You are three and a half months pregnant. If you didn’t gain weight, I’d be worried.”

“Alright, I forgive you.”

Steve wrapped Tony in a hug and hid the fact that he rolled his eyes, “Thank you.”


	12. Chapter 12

"Who did you say Bucky was bringing?" Tony asked as he assessed himself the bedroom mirror. He wore an old pair of jeans that were a little baggy on him since his slim fit jeans were just a bit too tight. He changed his shirt three times already, finally deciding on a classic t-shirt with a black sports coat over top.

Steve was finishing up brushing his teeth in the bathroom, "Her name's Natasha. She's that redhead that works in your legal department."

Tony pokes his head in the bathroom, "That one with the anger management issues?"

"Tony, you almost ran her over in the parking garage."

"I said I was sorry," Tony said in earnest.

Steve left the bathroom, patted Tony on the shoulder and kissed his cheek, "Anyway, just be nice."

"Nice? I'm always nice,” Tony said absentmindedly as he stared at himself more intently.

Steve hummed as he said on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on. "Well I think Bucky really likes this one. She keeps him on his toes. And she thinks his arm is badass."

"Of course it's badass, I designed it." as if Steve was stating the obvious.

Once Steve got his shoes on, he stood up and grabbed Tony by the waist and pulled him close so they were face to face.

"You look beautiful Tony, relax," Steve asked, smiling down at Tony, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Are you ready for this?”

Tony took a breath, "As ready as I'll ever be. I am starting to feel a little nauseous though, but I don't know if it's because I'm nervous or if water is now on the do not consume list."

"I'm sure it's just nerves," Steve said as Tony laid his head on Steve's chest.

"Hmmm, your scent is very calming to me right now." Tony's eyes were closed has he relaxed even more into Steve's grip.

"I'm glad."

"You always make me feel so good,” Tony inhaled again and softly hummed as he exhaled.

Steve didn't even know where it came from, the words just came out of his mouth, "Bond with me."

Tony's humming stopped as he slowly pulled his head away from Steve's chest.

"What did you say?" Tony's face was full of shock.

"Bond with me," Steve repeated, speaking slowly and full of purpose. "I want to announce to the world that you chose me.

"Bond with me, I want to mix our scents and pass them down to our unborn child, because together they are perfect.

"Bond with me, You are the man I was always meant to find, the one that makes me whole, the one I will love for the rest of my life."

Before Tony could speak, Steve held a finger up to him, indicating he should wait a minute. Steve walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer. He pulled out a box.

He started to walk back towards Tony, fiddling with the box in his hand, "Growing up, my mother was my rock. She was always so strong. But more than that she had a huge heart. She underestimated her own worth sometimes.

"And there was just something about her, everyone loved her. You would have loved her, you and her are so much alike, definitely cut from the same cloth. And God knows, she would have loved you."

Steve smiled as he thought back on his mother and then he looked at Tony while he opened the box in his hand.

"Sweetheart, I've been wanting to give you this almost since the day I met you. I can't give you a lot, just an army pension, my heart, and this," Steve raises the box a little higher.

"You have given me a home - and you are giving me a family - and I want to give myself to you."

Steve pulled the ring from the box and held it up to Tony. As he speaks, he is pulling the dog tags that are hidden under Tony's collar out in full view.

"This ring is all I have left from her, my only prized possession, my strength. I give it all to you, everything.

"I want you to be mine as I want to be yours, " Steve unhooked the chain of the dog tags and slid the ring on it. He put it back around Tony's neck and hooked it back together. 

"I love you. Bond with me." He whispered as he gently laid the dog tags with the ring laying on top on Tony's chest.

Without breaking eye contact, Steve slit his hand down Tony's chest to find his hand.

Tony's eyes welled up immediately and the tears began to flow, "Now? You choose to do this now? We have people coming in 15 minutes and you choose now? Oh my God babe, look at me I'm a fucking mess. That was by far the most romantic proposal anyone has ever made in the history of time."

Still crying but more controlled, "You should really think about becoming a speechwriter, you're really good at it. Who the hell would say no to that?

"Of course I'll bond with you. You're the best damn that's ever happened to me. Personally, professionally, or otherwise. I love you so much. And if you don't put your arms around me right now and hug me, I'm going to have a complete meltdown because my hormones are completely off balance right now," Tony's voice got louder and more frantic as he spoke.

Steve hurried in to grab Tony and hold him tight, "Oh baby, I love you so much. I'm sorry I made you cry," Steve put his hand around Tony’s shoulders and another on the back of his head and pulled Tony in tight and started rocking him slightly back and forth, "Do you forgive me?"

Tony closed his eyes and inhaled Steve scent once again to find his peace. "You're giving me everything too, you know. Everything I have is yours."

Steve let out a small laugh, "I’d say I'm definitely getting the better end of this deal."

Tony shook his head which was still firmly placed on Steve's chest, "I wouldn't bet on that darling."

Steve and Tony stood like that, with Steve running his hand firmly over Tony's back.

"Damn it," Tony's yell broke the silence.

Steve jumped back "What's wrong?"

"We have people coming in 15 minutes," Tony stated.

Steve cocked his head, knowing that they had just discussed that, “And?”

"Do you have any idea what kind of sex we  _ should  _ be having right now?" Tony truly sounded disappointed.

Steve's smile turned dirty, "I do. And I promise it will be worth the wait." Steve leaned in and gave Tony a light kiss on the lips, as he moved his hand to the side of Tony's head. Instinctively Tony leaned his head to the side to give Steve access to his neck.

Steve gently licked Tony’s neck over top of his bonding gland and then whispered into Tony's ear, "Tonight."

Steve stood straight up and brushed the back of his hand on Tony's face, "We better get back to the kitchen and finish getting ready. They'll be here soon and if I don't get my mind off of the thought of fucking you, I'm never going to get rid of this." Steve pointed to the obvious erection in his pants.

"I can take care of that for you, you know." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh you will sweetheart, you will," Steve said as he took Tony's hand and walked him back to the kitchen.

With the moment obviously passed, Tony focused on the luncheon.

"Steve, there’s a bottle of sparkling cider in the refrigerator. Can you put it in the ice bucket that I put on the balcony? Oh, and grab those glasses on the counter as well."

Steve grabbed the cider from the refrigerator and some ice from the freezer and headed out to the balcony. He then made a second trip to put the champagne flutes by the bottle. By the time he came back in from the balcony the second time, he saw Tony chatting with Pepper and Rhodey.

Steve walked up to them and gave Pepper a kiss on the cheek and then extended his hand to the officer.

"Colonel Rhodes." 

Steve couldn't help but remember the first time he met Tony's friend. Rhodey had walked in on Tony and Steve having sex in the living room of Tony's penthouse.

It had been early on in Steve and Tony's relationship. Steve and Tony were experimenting in different types of sexual play. Steve had laid a fur rug on the other side of the couch in front of the windows overlooking the city. He had tied Tony's hands and legs together, leaving Tony in a vulnerable position, to which Steve was taking full advantage of. The moans and screams that were coming from Tony's mouth were obscene.

They were so engrossed in each other they never heard Rhodey come in. Before Steve knew it, Rhodey had grabbed him and threw him off Tony. He was about to punch Steve squarely in the face, when he finally heard Tony yelling at him to stop. Steve doesn't think that he'll ever quite get over that embarrassment.

"Rhodey, please. I think we're familiar enough with each other."

Steve could feel his face flush, "Rhodey. It's good to see you again." 

Pepper turned to Steve, "How did the DC trip go?"

Steve leaned his back up against the bar next to Tony, "Really well. The director and I have narrowed down our options to three sites for the new branch. We're going to make visits to them next month."

"Stop right there," Tony interrupted and looked up at Steve, "You know the rules."

Rhodey gave them a questioning glance, "Rules? What rules?"

Pepper answered for them, "Sunday is Date Day. No work."

Rhodey's head popped backwards, "If Sunday is Date Day, I pick Steve. Tony's too much of a diva."

"Honey bear, is that anyway to talk to the love of your life?"

"Truth hurts Tones," Rhodey picked a peanut from a candy dish and popped it in his mouth.

"Betrayal. That's what this is," Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

Pepper spoke up, "I thought Date Day was sacred."

Steve answered, snaking his hand around Tony's waist, "As long as we're together and not talking business it counts."

"Besides," Tony interjected, "we thought it would be a nice idea for you to meet Bucky. You know, kind of like introducing the parents kind of thing."

"Don't joke about that Tony. I will not take responsibility for how you were raised. This is not on me." Rhodey shook his head at Tony.

"More betrayal so soon?" Tony tilted his head to Rhodey.

"Who do you need me to take out for you, Tony?" A new voice entered the room.

"Ah, there he is. My hero," Tony said as Bucky entered the small circle of friends. "Always has my back."

Tony turned back to look at Pepper and Rhodey, "Bucky Barnes, you already know Pepper-"

"Hi, James," Pepper politely nodded at Bucky.

Tony looked oddly at Bucky, "How come she gets James?"

Pepper quickly spoke up, "Because I’m an adult."

"Ooh," Bucky scrunched up his face. "I think she took us both out on that one."

Tony grunted at Pepper’s remark and then refocused on Rhodey, "And this is my oldest friend, Colonel James Rhodes. He's my you, if I were Steve."

Steve spoke up, "God help me, I actually followed that logic."

Rhodey chuckled and looked at Steve, "Gives you kind of a headache, doesn't it?" 

Bucky extended his hand to Rhodey, "It's an honor to meet you, Colonel." 

"Please call me Rhodey. When anybody calls me Colonel, I feel the urge to salute."

"Understood Rhodey," Bucky smiled as he released Rhodey's hand.

Steve looked expectantly at Bucky, "Where's Natasha? Don't tell me you two had a fight already."

Bucky shook his head, "Her brother had surgery yesterday. He and Nat were taking a self-defense class and practicing one of the moves. I guess one of them made the wrong move and snap, he broke his arm."

Tony turned his head away from Bucky and faced Steve and mouthed, "Anger management issues."

Steve couldn't help but smile.

Pepper did a cursory glance around the room, "Not to be rude or anything, but doesn't a luncheon normally involve lunch?"

"I knew we forgot something," Tony said sarcastically, as he snapped his fingers.

Rhodey chimed in, "Did you really want them to cook for us anyway? I personally would like to live to see tomorrow."

"Actually you'll be happy to know that Tony and I are going to take cooking classes together."

"Hold on," Pepper was alarmed, "You're going to let him near an open flame, not to mention prepare food that other people are supposed to ingest?"

"I'm as surprised as you are Pepper," Tony said dryly.

"Then why exactly? Have they run out of take out in all of Manhattan?" Pepper asked.

"Well, we decided we were going to eat a little healthier, my stomach's been very sensitive to what I've been eating lately." Tony tried dropping a subtle hint.

Pepper responded quickly, "I hope you're not getting that flu again."

"Definitely not the flu. Doctor confirmed it." Tony said, dropping a not so subtle hint. 

A pause.

"Seriously?" Both Pepper and Bucky caught on at the same time.

Tony gave a small nod. 

Bucky and Pepper broke into rounds of, "Congratulations," and "That's fantastic," hugging and kissing both Steve and Tony.

"What am I missing?" Rhodey asked standing very still with a very confused look on his face.

Steve stepped up trying to lead Rhodey slowly in the proper direction, "Nausea? Doctor visits? No?”

Tony shook his head opting for something much more obvious, "Think back to the first time you met Steve about four months ago. And now I'm nauseous and had to go to the doctor -"

The light finally went on in Rhodey's eyes. His mood switched from confusion to disgust quickly, "Ew, I saw you conceiving your kid?"

Bucky looked at Steve, "Do I even want to know?"

"No," Steve minutely shook his head, took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "No, you don't."


	13. Chapter 13

Steve stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. After the luncheon with their friends, Tony and Steve had their first cooking lesson.

A cooking instructor at one of the local culinary schools was hired to come in every other Sunday to help them learn a few basic things and then teach them each a specialty dish or two.

Today’s recipe was for a simple chocolate cake. Steve was in the middle of running the mixer through the ingredients when the instructor came along and told Steve not to overblend and to remove the mixer.

Nervous he was doing something wrong, Steve immediately pulled the mixer from the bowl and splattered batter all over the kitchen, with the most mess covering his shirt and face. They were only able to make a one layer cake after that and spent the rest of the time wiping down the walls.

"I hope we got all batter off the wall," Steve said as he walked out of the bathroom. “Chef Renee should have been more specific and said to shut the mixer off first.”

Steve walked into the bedroom that was dimly lit. Tony had lit a few candles around the bedroom and the flicker of the flames produced mesmerizing shadows on the wall. 

Steve looked in front of him and saw Tony dressed in a red silk robe. It was tied loosely at the waist but open enough to allow Steve to see his dog tags and the ring that dangled from the chain around Tony's neck. Steve looked up at Tony’s expectant face.

"Mark me alpha," was all Tony said as he slowly undid the belt to his robe.

Steve had been thinking about this moment all day. He couldn’t count how many times he lost focus on a conversation because he was distracted by a look or a movement Tony had made. Each time, he could visualize Tony’s reckless abandon as he gave himself completely over to him as they bonded. More than once he was forced to hide himself behind the bar, offering to make someone a drink when his desire moved into his groin.

Steve walked across the room to Tony, and he brushed the back of his hand on Tony’s cheek. Steve picked up the ring that adorned Tony's neck between his fingers, rubbing his thumb across it. He looked back up at Tony and stared into his brown eyes.

Those eyes. Steve could get lost in those eyes. Every emotion Tony was feeling, Steve could read in those brown pools. He could read the excitement in them when Tony had one of his brilliant ideas. He could see the happiness overtake them when he laughed. And right now, Steve saw the love that radiated from them, and it was completely directed toward him.

"I love you," Steve stated clearly, still staring at his face.

Tony gave a soft smile in return along with a small nod.

Steve put his hand under Tony's chin. He lifted it slightly and bent down and captured Tony's lips with a kiss. When their lips touched the world melted away. Steve could only feel, taste and focus on Tony. 

Steve's hand reached under Tony’s robe and moved to encircle Tony's waist while his lips moved to Tony's neck. Steve’s other hand slid Tony's robe down his shoulders to expose Tony's neck, letting the robe drop completely to the floor. 

Steve placed several kisses along Tony's neckline until he reached Tony's bonding gland. He ran his tongue along the gland as he listened to Tony moan. Tony tilted his head to the side even more to allow Steve better access. Steve sucked lightly on the gland, eliciting a guttural sound from Tony.

Steve paused as he watched his own finger graze over Tony’s enlarged gland. He leaned down one more time, placing a gentle kiss on it, then without hesitation, Steve tightened the grip of his arm around Tony’s waist and let the other hand hold the back of Tony’s head firmly. Steve sunk his teeth directly into the gland. Tony's cries of pleasure filled the room as his legs buckled underneath him. Steve's grip held firm, keeping Tony up against his body.

Tony’s scent immediately surrounded Steve and excited him further. He continued to suck and nip at Tony’s gland rigorously and then ran his tongue along the gland making Tony buck periodically into Steve's body. 

When Tony's mind began to clear, he pulled back and captured Steve’s face in his hands.

"Yours. Forever, yours," Tony whispered to Steve. Tony then moved his fingers to stroke Steve's gland that was now red and inflamed.

"Claim me," Steve's eyes filled with desire.

Tony needed no further instruction as his lips found Steve's gland, and Tony teased it briefly with his mouth. Steve braced himself and cried out when Tony pierced it with his teeth. Their scents began to mix and soon the room was filled with an aroma that was a perfect blend of the two of them.

Steve immediately felt a distinct change in the link he had to Tony. There was now an interdependence, a connection that went beyond the physical. Emotion flooded his senses.

Steve lifted Tony up, and Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, his arms wrapped around Steve's neck. Tony's bare form pressed against Steve's chest. As Steve carried Tony to the bed, Tony continued to nurse Steve's gland.

Steve laid Tony on the bed and stood back up and unwrapped the towel from his waist. Steve crawled on the bed and positioned himself between Tony's legs. 

"Mine," Steve rasped out as he fought his instincts to take Tony fast and hard. He wanted this night to be for Tony. To give him what he wanted.

Steve ran his hands upwards along Tony's thighs concentrating on a smoothness of Tony's skin, his eyes following the paths of his hands. When he reached Tony's erection that lay against Tony's petite baby bump, a new wave of desire flushed through Steve.

Steve bent over and licked a stripe up Tony's cock until he reached the tip and took Tony into his mouth. Tony tried to buck slightly upwards but Steve held him down firm. 

Steve's tongue twisted around Tony's shaft while Tony writhed underneath him. When Steve inserted a finger inside Tony, Tony's head whipped backwards into the mattress and his hands tightly gripped the sheets.

"Oh my God," Tony cried out, his hole clenched around Steve's finger.

Steve sat up to watch Tony’s pelvis move slightly to the rhythm of his finger going in and out. He loved watching Tony come apart. When he felt Tony relax, he inserted another finger.

"Ahhh," was all Tony could manage to say as the two fingers began to scissor inside of him. Tony's eyes squeezed shut to concentrate on the feeling of Steve, Tony’s movements more intense.

When Steve entered a third finger and simultaneously took Tony's dick back into his mouth, Tony's orgasm started to build.

"Please, Alpha. Please, I want you inside. I want to feel you fill me up." 

Steve placed one last kiss on Tony's cock and pulled off, removing his fingers as well.

Steve’s eyes caught Tony’s once more, and he could see the desperation in Tony’s features.

"Roll over," Steve ordered as the last of his resolve wore away.

Tony scrambled to his hands and knees and presented himself to Steve. 

Steve wasted no time and entered Tony quickly. He released a sigh as the tightness of Tony's entrance encased him. Steve let his hands glide up and down Tony’s back and across his ass as he pushed in as far as possible, waiting for Tony to relax around him.

"Fuck me, Alpha. Take what is yours."

Those words spurred Steve on. He grasped Tony’s hips, pushing his fingertips into his skin. He began to pump erratically into Tony, letting his primal instinct take over. He concentrated on the feel of the walls of Tony’s entrance on his cock and the sounds of Tony’s wails as he hit his prostate repeatedly.

Steve pushed the small of Tony's back down, shoving him into the mattress, pumping harder. Steve continued his movements, allowing Tony's cock to get friction on the mattress below.

"I'm going to come," Steve was engulfed in his pleasure.

Steve thrust into Tony with full abandon, chasing his orgasm, pushing in on Tony's prostate one more time, causing him to climax as well.

Steve's knot swelled inside Tony, leading him to spasm even more.

Steve lowered himself onto Tony and pulled him tightly against his chest. He rolled them to the side, and Steve slid his arms around Tony, completely cocooning Tony with his body, his knot firmly inside.

They lay together for a few moments, and Steve kisses Tony on the top of his head.

“Thank you,” Steve said simply.

Tony’s head cocked a little to the side, “For what?”

“For this. I’ve never felt so -” Steve couldn’t think of a word that quite described it. “- complete.”

"Darling," Tony snuggled backwards.

They laid like that, sleepily holding each other until Steve's knot finally went down. When Steve's flaccid cock fell out of Tony's hole, Tony let out an audible breath.

"I love the feeling of you inside of me."

Steve rolled Tony over so they were face to face.

"I'm not hurting the baby am I?" Steve wore a concerned look on his face.

"My love," Tony gave him an endearing look, "As well endowed as you are, and believe me you are very well endowed, you are in no way poking the baby in the head, so to speak."

Steve caught on to what he was saying, "No -, not that - but thanks, now that visual is in my head.” Steve shakes his head trying to knock the image loose, “I mean, by taking you like that."

Tony gave Steve a sympathetic look, "I’m sure there may be some things that we won't be able to do soon, but we'll work through that together. And you’ve never done anything that I haven’t practically begged you to. There is no part of your brain that would ever consider harming either one of us."

Steve smiled at Tony. But then another thought entered Steve’s mind, and he smacked Tony on the arm.

"Wait," Tony yelled, "I just get done saying that you would never harm me and the first thing you do is hit me?"

"Don't change the subject," Steve countered.

"What subject? I thought the subject was how you would never hurt me."

Steve shook his head and closed his eyes, "No -, you owe me."

Tony's confusion was written on his face, "Owe you what?"

Steve got a smug look on his face, "I overheard you and Pepper talking about a potential replacement for your position as Director of Stark Charities. You broke one of our rules for Date Day. I demand a redo."

"Oh," Tony exhaled, “You know how Pepper is, the second she gets a lead on something, she wanted to talk to me.”

"Somebody good?" Steve prodded.

“I told her we’d talk about it tomorrow, but from what I know, he sounds perfect."

“Well that’s good. It would be nice if you could find someone to turn the reins over to before the baby comes.”

Tony nodded his head. “Do you mind if we keep this to ourselves for now?” Tony ran a finger over Steve’s bond.

“Ashamed of me already?” Steve joked.

“Not at all, my love, you are definitely the best decision of my life. I just want it to be ours for now. Is that okay? I’m not ready to share you with the press.”

Steve leaned his forehead against Tony’s, “I don’t think I'm ready for that either.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Come on Pep, do you want to be godmother to this kid or not?”

Pepper put down the pen she had in her hand and looked over at Tony who was sitting on the couch in her office. “First, let me remind you that your number of options in that category are extremely limited.”

“I don’t know, Mrs. Abernathy in accounting and I have gotten very close.”

Pepper stopped short of rolling her eyes, “The sixty-five year old on the 17th floor? The one who keeps mistaking you for her grandson? “

Tony perked up in his defense, “I’ll have you know, she is a very spry sixty-five and ‘Buddy’ is a term of endearment.”

“Buddy is the name of her grandson, Tony.”

“Coincidence.” Tony shot back.

This time Pepper did roll her eyes, “Secondly, I can only make my recommendation to the board, they have the final say.”

Tony wanted to find a successor to head Stark Charities before he gave birth. And in his mind, he found the perfect candidate in Steve. Steve had all the qualifications that were required of the position, with the exception of his degree, which he was set to complete around the same time the baby was to be born.

But it wasn’t so much the lack of education that worried Tony about Steve being appointed to the job, it was his association with Tony himself. Any hint of impropriety in the company could send stock prices down and hurt the company and the board made decisions with their wallets and not their heads.

Tony thought it would be best to try to push Steve’s nomination through before word got out about Tony’s pregnancy and subsequent bonding. It could be misconstrued as nepotism and Steve would be blocked from the position before he even got a chance. Even when the news got out about the status of their relationship after Steve was hired, he knew the board would save face by standing up for Steve and let him prove himself.

“I know this is probably a silly question, but I’m going to ask it anyway,” Tony looks at her sheepishly.

“Yes, Tony. I did write a recommendation letter for Steve. Whether you believe it or not, I do think Steve is the best candidate for the job, in spite of his relationship to you.”

“Ouch.” 

“Tony, the board is meeting on Friday and we can get the ball rolling, but I don’t know why you are in such a hurry, We could run off the fat angle for at least a month," Pepper patted Tony's stomach.

The shock on Tony's face was priceless, "How the hell fat am I right now that everyone keeps saying that to me?"

Pepper laughed, "Relax Tony, you're glowing."

That seemed to have appeased Tony. 

"Be that as it may, we need to get this done as quickly as possible. I can only wear turtlenecks and collared shirts for so long."

"I don't see what -," Pepper’s eyes narrowed as they looked at Tony, "What did you do?”

Tony pulled the collar of his shirt down to show Pepper his healing bond gland. 

“You and Steve bonded? When? I feel I would have noticed that yesterday.” Pepper spoke excitedly.

“Last night. I realize the timing isn’t the best -” Tony started.

“Understatement,” Pepper agreed.

“But - you know me Pep. I never thought I would have this. I didn’t get the title of playboy for nothing. But Steve makes me a better person. For once, I want to be that long haul guy. He asked and there wasn't a chance in hell that I could say no.

“Besides, I can manage to keep this hidden for a while. He even agreed to cover his bond mark for now until we were ready to announce it and the baby."

“Oh Tony, I would never want you to say no to Steve. I can see the way you two are together. I am truly happy for you. But what about Steve? What does he think about all this?”

“Technically, and it’s just a small technicality mind you. He doesn’t know,” Tony spoke the last sentence very quickly.

Pepper’s voice lowered an octave, “What do you mean he doesn’t know?”

“I never told him that I threw his hat into the ring for the Director’s position.”

Pepper sat and rested her elbows on her desk, covering her mouth with her fingers, “So I’m recommending someone who doesn’t even know they're applying?

Tony nodded, “Yes.”

“And why are we not telling him?”

“Don’t you remember the whole honor code he had when he first came to work for me? If I tell him, he'll want to give the board full disclosure of everything - the baby, our bonding, everything. They'll black list him in a heartbeat. And he could do so much."

Tony took a deep breath and looked down, a sad expression covered his face, "And he wants this Pepper, I know he does - he's earned it. And this way, he has a chance. I don't want this fucked up for him because of me. I can't do that to him"

"Okay," Pepper said matter of factly.

"Okay?" Tony questioned.

Pepper nodded her head and walked up to Tony, "We'll get this pushed through on Friday."

Tony kissed Pepper on the cheek, "Thank you. You're going to be a fantastic godmother."

"What about Mrs Abernathy?"

"She'll have to settle for being their great-grandmother."

"Oh," Pepper suddenly remembered something. "Do you have someone in mind to backfill Steve's position at S.H.I.E.L.D.? It would be a good selling point at the board meeting - Knowing that Steve would be immediately available without jeopardizing S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You know, I actually do," Tony said thoughtfully.

Pepper tilted her head waiting for Tony to continue.

"Bucky. - Oh I'm sorry I forgot I was speaking to an adult," Tony said as he rolled his eyes. "Jaaammmes."

"Why are you like this?" Pepper said dryly.

Tony kept talking a mile a minute, unfazed, "Well, am I right? Don't you think Bucky would be perfect? He's got all the same qualities of Steve. He has the same background as Steve and the training, don't forget the training. He was able to step right up when Steve's responsibilities expanded. So there, he's experienced too."

"Tony you don't have to sell me on James. I agree with you. And you need to remember, I am responsible for hiring him, not the board."

"Fantastic."

"But does James even want the job?" Pepper asked.

"We have an appointment tomorrow to work on his arm. I'll feel him out then."

Pepper shook her head, "Can't anyone be told about the positions they're not applying for?"

"Work with me Pep. The less people that know, the better."

Pepper raised her eyebrows , "So Steve knows exactly who to be angry at?"

"No, Miss smarty pants. It's because I don't like sharing credit for a perfectly executed plan." 

***

"Okay, Buck, wiggle your fingers." 

Tony had rods and wires sticking out of Bucky's metal forearm. Tony was just about to stick a screwdriver into the array of electronics when Bucky's other hand stopped Tony from moving.

"Are you sure what you're doing is safe? You know, for the baby?"

"What exactly do you think I'm doing here, sergeant?"

"Well," Bucky started, "it looks like you're about to stick that screwdriver into a power source. Which, if I remember my science classes, will conduct said power into, well, you."

Tony shoulders dejectedly fell, "Hmm. You're right. Guess I've been electrocuted so many times, I don't even think about it anymore."

Bucky's eyebrows shots straight up, "Shouldn't that in itself concern you, Tony?"

Tony started doing a little math in his head, "Even if it was the worst case scenario, the current generated from this setup couldn't be any more than six or seven milliamperes. So it's perfectly safe. I mean it will sting like hell but it's not like I'll go into cardiac arrest or anything."

Bucky shook his head, "Some of the things that come out of your mouth are just wrong."

“What are you talking about? The power cell in your arm has been modified -”

“Tony, I’m not questioning your math. I don’t even understand your math. But you seem to have no concern for your own safety. You say words like cardiac arrest like you’re saying paper cut.”

“Excuse me, I said it’s  _ NOT _ like I’ll go into cardiac arrest.” Tony defended himself.

“For you even to have to make that distinction, Tony. I mean for God’s sake, you’re pregnant.”

“What does being pregnant have to do with anything? I’ll have you know that I was a genius before I was pregnant, am still a genius, and will be one after the baby is born too.” 

Bucky tried to remain calm, “I’m not questioning your intelligence - well not directly, I guess - but don’t you think that there are some things you shouldn't do while you have a baby growing inside you? I don’t know, things like sticking a metal rod inside an electrical source?”

Tony fell back into his chair, “Okay, I see your point.”

“There are just some things you can’t do right now - not that you should ever do them, but you know.”

"Now you're starting to sound like Steve." Tony paused, his train of thought shifted completely, "You know, speaking of Steve, he said that you've been invaluable to him these past couple months."

"Glad to hear it. It's been pretty busy. And there's been a lot to get done with Steve being gone so much."

Tony decided to dig deeper, "But not so much that you couldn't handle it, right?"

"Oh, no - no. Nothing like that. Everything's been handled just fine." Bucky reassured Tony.

"And the people?" Tony prodded some more, "How are they treating you?" 

"Great, can't complain. There is this staff sergeant - "

Tony interrupted, "Good, good - And you like it, right, you enjoy what you're doing?"

Bucky turned to Tony and gave him a questioning look, "What the hell's going on Tony? Why do I get the feeling you are going to ask me where I see myself in five years."

"Hmm. Where do you see yourself in five years?” Tony asked.

“Tony!” Bucky used his military voice.

“What?" Tony stammered. "You know, with the baby coming at all you never know how much Steve is going to be around. Just trying to make sure we have our bases covered.”

"Oh, I guess that makes sense -" Bucky relaxed back into his seat.

“Of course it does. So if you, let’s say, had to pick up a few more responsibilities, you’d be okay with that, yes?

“Anything to help Steve out, of course.”

Tony smiled, “Great, now, let’s finish this up and I promise next time,” Tony wiggles the screwdriver at Bucky, “I’ll have Dr Banner here to work the lightning rod, okay?”


	15. Chapter 15

“Tony!” Steve yelled as he got off the elevator. 

Tony was standing in the kitchen getting his first, and only, cup of coffee for the morning. Technically it was afternoon since It was a late night in the lab. He had just awoken a few minutes ago, and it was well past two.

“What's wrong?” Tony walked out of the kitchen to see Steve. Tony had never quite heard that tone of voice from Steve, at least directed at him. 

“I just had a really interesting meeting with Bucky,” Steve crossed his arms.

_ Shit _ , Tony thought. _ 72 hours, I couldn't make it 72 hours? _

"How's Buck doing this morning?" Tony looked down at his watch, "or should I say afternoon? Hey, I think I figured out what was causing the glitch with his arm."

"Don't try changing the subject, Tony. Would you mind explaining to me why Bucky thinks I won't be working at S.H.I.E.L.D. soon?"

Tony raised his eyebrows, as if surprised, "I don't know why Bucky thinks half the things he does -"

"Tony-" Steve cocked his head, obviously getting frustrated, "Did the phrase 'you never know how much longer Steve will be around' come out of your mouth yesterday?"

Tony looked into Steve's eyes and saw for the first time there was actual displeasure in them and it was directed at him. His heart broke and his stomach clenched at the site.

"I'm so sorry," Tony blurted out. "Pepper was right, I should have told you."

"You talked to Pepper about it?" Steve ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm just supposed to quit my job now that we are bonded? Give up everything I've worked for?"

"No, what?" Tony was confused. "Why would I want you to quit?"

"I don't know!" Steve yelled, "Why would you be giving my responsibilities to Bucky?"

"So you could take mine as the Director of Stark Charities," Tony yelled back.

Steve was visibly taken aback, "What did you say?"

Tony grabbed Steve's hands, "Come here, I can explain." 

Tony walked him over to the couch. They sat down and Tony placed their hands on his knees. Tony tried to remain calm, but his reasoning didn't seem to make much sense anymore, even to him.

"I can't think of a better person to run the charity division. In fact, there is no one better. I wanted you to have this position before news of the pregnancy and our bonding broke to the press."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me about it."

"I know you. You would have walked right in there and told the board everything. If they knew you were tied to me, they wouldn't even give you a chance."

"I'm not going to lie about this, Tony."

"You wouldn't have had to. You would have already had the job by the time everyone found out. There would have been nothing for you to lie about."

"So is that why you didn't want to tell anyone about our bonding yet?"

"Part of it, yes. I know you deserve this position. There is no one else who could bring more to Stark Charities." Tony's tone turned decisive, "And if delaying our announcement will help you get it, then that's what we're going to do." 

"Are you making unilateral decisions now?" Steve released Tony's hands and stood up.

Tony stood up as well, "Steve, please. I just wanted for them to give you a fair chance. I did nothing more than discuss it with Pepper. She's going to recommend you to the board. It's a chance to be seen as Steven G Rogers, ideal candidate, not the mate of Tony Stark."

Tony looked down, ashamed of his role in disappointing his mate. 

Steve put his hand under Tony's chin and lifted it back up so they could look at each other.

"What's so wrong with being the mate of Tony Stark? It's who I am. The part of me that I'm most proud of."

"But don't you get it? That's the one thing that will prevent you from getting this. And I know how much you want it. But more than that, what you could do with it. You could help so many people. But they won't give you that chance, and I will be to blame."

"There is no blame to be accepted here, Tony," Steve started to explain, "I chose you. I love you. If running S.H.I.E.L.D. is as far as it goes, then I'm okay with that. But there is no way I will ever hide what we have. You are so much more important to me."

Steve reached up and let his thumb wipe away the tear that had formed in Tony's eye. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just trying to protect you." Tony said quietly.

'No, you were trying to go around me.” Steve pulled him in tight for a hug and laughed, "You're lucky I love you."

"Don't I know it," Tony wholeheartedly agreed.

Tony pulled back from the hug, "Can I still have Pepper recommend you to the board on Friday?"

Steve thought about it for a moment.

"On two conditions. First, I need you to tell me that you didn't influence Pepper at all with her recommendation. The board may not value your opinion, but I know she does. And as much you don’t want your influence to negatively affect me, I don’t want it to do the opposite. I want to do this based on my own merit."

Tony shook his head, "I may have been the one that first suggested it, but she one hundred percent agreed with me. You can call her right now."

Steve smiled, "I believe you."

"What's the second condition?”

"I want to go to the board with Pepper on Friday. Let them meet me, ask me any questions they want."

"Are you kidding me?" Tony was flabbergasted. "You'll tell them everything. The one thing I was trying to avoid."

Steve was very calm, "Remember when I had my interview with Pepper? On paper I was no better, no worse than any other applicant. But what won her over?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders.

“It was talking to her, showing her my passion for what I do. If I'm going to do this, it will be on my terms, and I will show them what the mate of Tony Stark, Steven Grant Rogers, can do."

"Damn, you really should look into becoming a professional speech writer - 'cause, wow, brief and powerful." Tony shook his head. "I'll call Pepper."

Tony started to turn and walk away but Steve held lightly onto his arm.

"Wait," Steve said. "I have one more thing I need to talk to you about first.”

"Sure, what's up?"

"There's something else Bucky said that bothers me."

"What? Did he start telling you about that news article he read? That woman in Florida who was found dead in her house. They say she had been there 67 days. 67 days, how is that even possible? Do you know the stench that would be coming from her house? I'm surprised we couldn't smell it up here."

"Gross, but no.” Steve paused. “He may have mentioned something about cardiac arrest.”

Tony slapped his hand over his eyes, "Why do I have to keep repeating myself? I said it wouldn't cause cardiac arrest. I was perfectly safe."

"Okay, and what about Peanut?" Steve asked.

Tony crinkled his face, "Peanut?"

Steve nods and looks in the direction of Tony's belly.

Tony placed his hands on his stomach and gently rubbed, "Oh."

"Remember," Steve said, "We talked about there being a time when you couldn't do certain things. And I think it's time we talked about that."

"Yeah, I know," Tony sighed, "Bucky already made that point. No more power sources."

"You know it's a little more than that, right?"

"Actually, yeah, I do." Tony went back and sat over on the couch.

"After the cardiac arrest thing, and then again this morning when I wrapped things up in the lab and realized I had been in there 13 straight hours. There are a lot of other things I wasn't taking into consideration. And it’s time for me to think about someone else for a change. So I think it's time for me to give them up."

"It's only temporary, Tony.”

Tony shook his head, "I don't think I want it to be. Since we've been together, you’ve shared all these wonderful memories you have with your mom, even a couple with your dad."

Tony looked down, "I don't have any of those types of memories with my parents. I told you once I hoped loving your kids skipped a generation. And now I'm sure it did. Peanut isn't even here, and I love them with everything that I have.

"I don't want to miss out on anything. I want to be there for the first word, for the first step, for the first everything. I'll even take them grocery shopping if that's what they want."

Steve couldn't help but laugh, "Are you sure?" 

"Positive, besides, I can be a consultant somewhere down the road if I want. But right now this is what I want. I hope you won't mind being bonded with an unemployed billionaire."

"Not at all sweetheart," Steve nuzzled into Tony's neck.

“It seems like the safest thing for all of us.” Tony piped in.

“You know your lab was never the safest place.” Steve agreed.

“Oh, no. That’s not what I mean. I meant after your poor showing at cooking class this week, I think it's pretty safe to say that you will not be responsible for cooking our meals. I think you should save yourself and volunteer for the position of taste tester instead.”

“Oh, it's like you read my mind. I realized I like cooking with my ma because she did all the work. I basically was just sticking my finger in the food all the time, sneaking a taste, anyway.”

“Nice to know you have experience then.” Tony teased.

Tony sat and stared at Steve for a minute. “You know what.”

Steve gave Tony a quizzical look, “What?”

“Something’s wrong here.”

Steve adjusted his hands that were around Tony’s waist, “I don’t think so. I’ve got a lead on my dream job, I have a wonderful mate and a baby on the way. And best of all, I just found out that I don’t have to cook ever again.”

“Hmpf.” Tony snorted. “There’s still something wrong.” 

Tony reached up and took Steve’s tie off and unbuttoned a couple buttons from his dress shirt. He then loosened the collar around Steve’s neck, exposing Steve’s bond mark.

“There, that’s better.”


	16. Chapter 16

“I really don’t think anyone is going to ask me that, Tony.”

Tony shook his head, “Hey, when Pepper was taking my position as CEO, Peters asked her what her stance was on the Second Boston Tea Party.”

Tony, Steve and Pepper had just one day to prepare Steve for the interview. They had spent the day reviewing what he should wear, the names and histories of all the board members, and now they were reviewing some sample interview questions.

“There was a second Boston Tea Party?” Steve asked incredulously.

“Yes, Steve. Yes, there was. Apparently, it took place three months after the original. Really small, no one cared.”

“Then why did Peters ask her about it?”

“I guess he saw it on Jeopardy the night before and was trying to impress everyone with his vast knowledge,” Tony rolled his eyes.

“But what does it have to do with her job?” 

“That’s what I am saying, you need to be prepared for these off the wall questions,” Tony insisted. “Now, let's try this again. Do you feel that the basis for Jurassic Park is realistic?”

Pepper chimed in, “I’m sorry, Tony, but I agree with Steve on this one. I know Peters is an ass, but I’ll be in there, I can run interference.”

“I’ll be fine. Okay, sweetheart?” Steve kissed Tony on the forehead, and he put an arm around his waist.

Pepper yawned and stood up, “I think it's time for me to go. It has been an incredibly long day, and I need to go over my own things for tomorrow’s meeting.”

Steve walked over to Pepper and gave her a peck on the cheek, “Sorry for keeping you so late, And thanks so much for everything, it means a lot to me.”

Pepper put her hand on his arm, “I’m just trying to make sure the right person gets the job.”

“Thanks, Pepper,” Steve returned her smile.

“Of course,” Pepper started walking toward the elevator. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Love you, Pep,” Tony hugged her before she stepped on the elevator, and then he turned around to look at Steve.

“Just so we are clear, the premise of Jurassic Park would work if anyone could actually find a whole dinosaur genome, but nobody ever has so - “

“So," Steve interrupted using his most professional voice, "even though it's not possible currently, you need to think big and hopefully someday make the impossible, possible."

Tony beamed a huge smile, “Yup, you’re ready for this. I don’t know why I ever doubted you.”

“Me neither,” Steve said as Tony walked back over to him. Steve curled his arm around Tony. “I managed to convince you of my brilliance.”

Tony’s smile got devilish, “Well your brilliance extends way past your intelligence, my love.”

Tony tilted his head up as he captured Steve’s lips in a kiss. It started playful but then Tony could feel Steve’s erection against him, and Tony deepened the kiss.

Steve broke away and grabbed Tony’s hand, “Come on. Let me dazzle you with my brilliance.”

***

Tony paced the floor for almost three hours, only sitting down when the circles he had been making around the couch started to make him dizzy. He had gone through every scenario in his head and none of them took three hours.

He wished that he could have gone to the board meeting with them. But Pepper insisted that it was better that Steve did this alone. In fact she insisted that he stay in the penthouse so he wasn't tempted to interfere.

When he heard the elevator ding, Tony nearly jumped out of his skin, he was so lost in his own thoughts. He stopped in his tracks and waited for Steve to appear.

Steve's face was unreadable. 

"Oh, God," Tony's face went pale, "What happened?"

Steve shook his head, "I don't know what happened, but I don't work at S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore."

"What?" Tony doesn't think he's ever yelled so loud. "They fired you from S.H.I.E.L.D.? How can they do that?"

Steve held a straight face, " _ They _ didn't do it. Pepper released me from my contract."

"Pepper? Why would Pepper -," Tony started to feel a little betrayed.

A huge smile broke across Steve's face, "Well she had to. I can't be the Director of Stark Charities and manage S.H.I.E.L.D."

He took a minute for Tony to process what Steve had said. And then Tony crossed the room and threw himself in Steve's arms, "Oh my God. You got it."

"I got it, baby." Steve gave Tony a tight squeeze and set him down.

Tony's eyes narrow playfully, "First of all let me just say you're an asshole. I've been here for three hours pacing the floor, correction we-," Tony rubs his belly, "We have been waiting, and then you basically give me a heart attack leading me to believe that you didn't get it and got fired, no less?"

Steve smiled, not feeling guilty at all, "I had to, sweetheart. The opportunity was right there. And you know if the shoe was on the other foot you would have done the same thing."

Tony thought about it for a second, "You're probably right."

"Probably?" Steve asked, knowing full well that he was right.

"Anyway. Secondly," Tony decided to change the subject, "I haven't eaten lunch yet so we should go celebrate.  _ We  _ are hungry.”

Steve's face changed, obviously worried about what he's about to say.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Tony's face now wore a pout.

"If you recall, you wanted to push this through today, and it was. I officially start on Monday. But that means I have to start getting Bucky up to speed with everything at S.H.I.E.L.D. So he and I have a meeting with Pepper in about 15 minutes."

Tony gave him a sideways grin and put his hands on his hips, "So basically what you're telling me here is that Bucky knew before I did that you got the job."

Steve shook his head, "Only you would pick that out of what I just said."

"Am I wrong?"

"Well, no." 

"And tell me that this whole  _ mess with Tony's head about the job thing _ wasn't totally Bucky's idea."

"Two for two." Steve laughed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But how about a celebratory dinner? I can be back by six and we can go out to dinner just you and me."

"Fine, fine. But only if we get dessert. Peanut has been absolutely craving cheesecake."

"Peanut, huh?"

Tony only smiled, challenging Steve to say any more.

"Cheesecake for Peanut it is," Steve kissed Tony on the forehead and pulled him in for another hug.

****.

Steve started yelling the second the elevator doors popped open, "I'm so sorry I'm late, Tony. I had things wrapped up with Bucky on time, but then Pepper wanted to get paperwork done today so Monday I could just hit the ground running. I thought I sent you a text to let you know but I see now on my phone that I never hit send, ugh," Steve looked up for the first time since he walked in the door.

He saw the table pulled next to the balcony windows. It had blue tapered candles on it that were burnt two-thirds of the way down. Empty plates sat in front of two chairs. And a cheesecake was set off to the side with a balloon floating above it that said  _ Congratulations _ .

And there on the couch in front of him, Tony was laying on his side, asleep.

Steve knelt down next to him and whispered, "Sweetheart? Tony?"

Tony started to stir, he jumped to a seated position, "Oh my God, I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry. I have dinner for us."

Now Steve felt even worse, "No, sweetie, it's my fault. It's already 9:00."

"Oh, is everything okay?”

"Yeah, I just got delayed doing some stuff that I should have put off until Monday." Steve nodded his head towards the table, "I'm sorry about dinner."

"Don't worry about it. It was the last minute thing. But I haven't eaten yet, so we can still eat together. The cheesecake has been out for a while so we might want to avoid that."

Steve looked down, "Shit. I haven't even officially started yet and I'm already screwing up here. The cheesecake was the only thing you wanted."

"it was for Peanut, remember? And don't worry about it, Peanut will be fine. I'm pretty sure the four cookies I had earlier will suffice. Besides I have the food sitting in the oven staying warm.” Tony offered.

Tony got up from the couch and walked him over to the table. He pulled out a chair for Steve and indicated for him to sit.

"Be right back," Tony said as he picked up the empty plates and headed for the kitchen. "So did things with Bucky go all right? I mean he did take the job right?" 

"Yeah, he's thrilled with the job. Seems like he has a bunch of ideas for improvements." Steve yelled back. "But don't be surprised if the suite you originally intended for the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. is taken back over by Bucky."

"Why is that?" Tony came strolling back in with two plates of food.

'We were in it today. The next tenant that's coming in has some special needs and we thought the larger suite would suit them best. We were looking to see if it needed any additional modifications.

"When I told Bucky that this suite could have been his, I thought he was going to have a stroke. Apparently your decorating style is, as he put it, fucking awesome."

"It is," Tony said matter of factly, as he sat at the table. "I have excellent taste."

"Well it doesn't matter, I told him there was nothing wrong with his apartment."

Tony shook his head, "Nope. You tell Bucky to come see me. We can design a mini penthouse for him."

"Tony, Bucky doesn't need a mini penthouse."

"There is such a blurred line between needs and wants here."

“Regardless,” Steven explained, “As Director of Stark Charities, Bucky reports to me and I say he’s fine.”

Tony sat up tall in his seat, “And as host of your unborn child and owner of this tower, I say he should have one. Besides, he’s family and I see free babysitting in our future.”

“Well when you put it that way.”

“Right?”


	17. Chapter 17

The last three weeks for Tony could be described in one word: lonely. He knew Steve had a lot of work to get done; Afterall, it had been his job, once. But Steve was doing more than Tony ever did with Stark Charities. Tony was just the brainchild. Steve would be the one to make the Charity Division shine. Between creating new satellite locations of S.H.I.E.L.D, starting up the prosthetics branch, and talks of the new facility that was going to employ veterans building new Stark technology, almost every minute of Steve’s day was taken up.

“Do you have to go tonight?” Tony asked dejectedly.

Tony watched Steve get his stuff together to head off to class. 

“I know I haven’t been home much Tony, but I have to go to class.” Steve sat down on the edge of the bed next to Tony. “It’s my last semester, and then I’m done.”

“I was thinking. There really is no reason for you to keep going.”

“Don’t finish that thought, Tony,” Steve said with a slight edge to his voice.

“But you already have the job,” Tony continued.

“You’re making it worse.”

“Fine, go.” Tony conceded. ‘Get your degree.”

Steve kissed Tony on top of the head, got up and gathered his things, "I thought Bucky was coming over tonight anyway."

Tony sighed and laid backwards on the bed with his feet touching the floor, "I won't make you feel guilty by saying that I've seen Bucky more in the past few weeks than I've seen you."

"That's you  _ not  _ making me feel guilty?"

"Definitely. If I really laid it on, you'd never go to class again," Tony had lifted just his head off the bed to see Steve.

Tony started to rub his belly. He was five months pregnant and couldn't believe how much his body had changed in the past couple weeks. It seemed like overnight that he went from being able to disguise his pregnancy with a simple sports coat to this mound that lay in front of him.

"I’m sorry, but I got to run. I told Sharon to keep my calendar clear for the entire weekend. No more last second business trips," Steve bent over and kissed Tony's belly. "You know it will settle down soon. I love you."

Tony watched Steve walk out the door.  _ Sharon _ . He really didn't like her. She was Steve's new personal assistant. She was very efficient and detail oriented and she was nice, a bit too nice in Tony's opinion.

She was always touching Steve's arm. And saying things like,  _ Oh, you're so funny, Mr Rogers  _ or  _ Anything for you, Mr Rogers _ . And besides being a single unbonded Omega, she was pretty. Young and pretty.

Tony looked down at his bump and mourned the loss of his flat stomach. He knew it wasn't completely unheard of for an alpha to go looking for sexual satisfaction somewhere else while their mate was pregnant. Not everyone found it attractive. But he was pretty sure that Steve didn't fit that category. He knew how much Steve loved him. Didn't he?

"Come on, Peanut," Tony spoke to his tummy. "Let's go find some sweatpants to change into. Might as well be comfy."

As Tony finished changing his clothes, he heard Bucky calling out, "Tones?" 

Tony strolled out of the bedroom and into the living room. "Hey Buck. Did you see Steve on the way in?"

"Oh yeah, he seems to always be headed out doesn't he?

"It'll settle down soon, he's hiring a couple people to head up some of the charity branches, and they're almost done scouting the new locations. It'll all be better by the time Peanut gets here," Tony's voice got softer as he spoke.

Bucky put his arm on Tony's shoulder, "Who are you trying to convince there Tony, me, or you?"

"No, it will. I know it will," Tony struggled to get the next part out, "Do you think Steve would go outside our bond?"

Bucky looks confused, "What do you mean?"

"You know, for sex. I'm not exactly getting thinner here, and it's only going to get worse."

"What would make you think that?" Bucky was completely thrown off guard.

"Well I couldn't blame him," Tony started, "He and Sharon are together all day and she's so - touchy."

"Touchy?" Bucky asked.

"She touches his arm all the time," Tony demonstrates by placing his hand on Bucky's arm and giving an insincere laugh. "It's obscene."

"Why on Earth would Steve go to someone like her when he has you? What does she have that you don't?"

"A waist for starters," Tony shot back sarcastically.

Bucky let out an exasperated sigh, "You're right that sounds exactly like something Steve would do."

"Bucky, he has everything. He doesn't need me."

"He's never needed you. Not like that. He wants you, he loves you. You know that. You're being completely ridiculous."

"I know that. Don't you think I know that?" Tony was now completely frantic.

Bucky took a step backwards, "Okay, this is new."

"How do you think I feel? I have hormones flying everywhere. I'm Tony fucking Stark for God's sake. I've never felt this insecure in my life."

"Let me just throw something out there for you to consider. But have you talked to Stevie about this yet?"

Tony looked at Bucky like he grew a second head, "What part of sharing your imbalanced thought process with your mate sounds like a good idea to you?"

"Okay, calm down," Bucky gestured with his hands. "Steve said you were a little, um, sensitive right now."

"Sensitive? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tony asked, showing his indignance.

Bucky took Tony's hand and let him to the couch, "First, let's relax."

Tony threw his head into his hands, "No wonder Steve is gone all the time, I’ve gone completely nuts."

"Not your sanest moment, I'll give you that." Bucky put a hand on Tony's back. "But you know this has nothing to do with Steve’s schedule."

"I know, I know. But this is where my mind goes these days." 

Tony sat for a while and tried to collect his thoughts. He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I used to have a million different projects to keep my mind occupied. And as you can see, when left to its own devices, it doesn't do so well."

"But I thought that's what you wanted. You wanted to slow down for the baby."

"I do, really I do. It just all happened so fast. And Peanut isn't going to be here for another four months. Do you know what kind of havoc I can wreak in four months?"

"That's kind of a scary thought," Bucky agreed.

"Do you know what I did today? I mean besides drive the crazy train off a cliff."

Bucky shook his head.

"I took a nap, I took a freaking 2-hour nap."

Bucky's eyes narrowed and his head tilted, "What am I missing?"

"It was a nap for God's sake. I haven't taken a nap since I was two. My mind has just given up, and said, here you might as well just go to sleep, you're not using your brain anyway."

"I don't think that's what your body was trying to tell you. I think it realizes it's growing a human being. You need more rest than you normally do."

"Whose side are you on?" Tony's indignance was back.

"There's no side here Tony. It's just a fact."

Tony let out a huge sigh, "I guess the sooner I come to accept the fact that I've gone crazy, the better off I'll be."

Tony slapped his hands to his knees and stood up, "Come on Buckaroo, let's get to work on your apartment."

It was Bucky's turn to become indignant, "Excuse me, it is a mini penthouse. Apartments are for chumps."

Tony looked at him and laughed, "Oh my God, I've created a monster."

***

It was 10:00 by the time Steve walked back through the door. Bucky had left at least an hour ago, after a few more ups and downs of Tony's mood swings.

"Hi sweetheart, what are you reading?" Tony was propped up in bed reading one of Steve's parenting books.

Tony lifts up the book so Steve can read the cover, "Just seeing what little surprises I'm in for now. Looks like heartburn, constipation, breast changes, dizziness, shortness of breath, nosebleeds, and gum bleeding are common. And let's not forget swollen feet, lower back pain, dizziness, nasal congestion, and what is lovingly referred to as pregnancy brain."

"Pregnancy brain?" Steve asked scrunching up his face.

"Fancy words for forgetfulness. Why don't they just say you're going to lose your mind, live with it? Oh and while you're losing your mind, the rest of your body is going to give up on you as well."

Tony closed the book and threw it to the side, "But on the positive side, there have been studies that show swallowing sperm during pregnancy has health benefits."

Steve smiled and curled up next to Tony, "Well I'm all for doing whatever keeps you and the baby healthy."

Tony playfully smacked Steve on the arm, "How was class?"

"Fine, we were assigned teams today for a group project. It would appear that being Director of Stark Charities makes you a highly sought after team member."

"Hmm. Beating them off with a stick are we?" Tony could feel the slightest bit of jealousy crawling back inside him.

"Jealous?" Steve nuzzled into Tony and started kissing his neck.

"You spoke to Bucky didn't you?" Tony stopped Steve's movements.

"He might have texted me."

"Great."

"You know you have nothing to worry about, right?" Steve looked lovingly at Tony.

"When logic kicks in, yes. Otherwise, pregnancy brain takes over."

Steve sat up a little, "Well then, I think it's time we occupy that brain of yours." 

Tony's expression turned lurid, "What did you have in mind?"

Steve smiled, "Let's come back to that in a moment. I was thinking more along the lines of getting the baby's room ready."

Tony's eyebrows raised as he considered what Steve said.

"We can start this weekend. Sharon made sure my schedule is completely clear."

Tony couldn't help but cringe at Sharon's name, "Thank goodness for Sharon."

"Does she bother you that much?"

"God, yes."

“Alright, I’ll see if Pepper can reassign her,” Steve rubbed his hand along Tony’s arm.

“Thank you, darling,” Tony gave Steve a light kiss on the mouth. “Now let’s see what we can do to provide some nutrients to the baby.”


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh my God **,** " Tony shoveled another piece of sweet and sour chicken into his mouth. "Have you tasted this? This tastes nothing like actual Chinese food. But damn, this is fantastic."

Tony and Steve were at a mall in New Jersey. They stopped in the food court after only about an hour of walking around, when Tony announced that Peanut needed nourishment immediately. It took Steve some convincing to get Tony to stay at the mall to eat, but when they made the first pass through the court and the Chinese food sample was given to him, he was hooked.

"I can't believe you've never had mall Chinese food before," Steve said as he bit into an egg roll.

"Babe, I've never been to a mall before."

Steve rolled his eyes up, "What kind of life have you led?"

Tony rested his chin on the back of his hand, "The kind where you don't go to Gucci, Gucci comes to you."

"That's exactly why I brought you here. Nobody would believe that Tony Stark is shopping at the mall."

After they had bonded, Tony had sheltered himself away in the tower as much as he could. He really didn't want the attention from the press he knew they were going to eventually get, to start this soon.

Even when Steve took over as the Director of Stark Charities, he let Pepper and Steve handle all the publicity. They could easily hide their bond marks, but there was no way for Tony to hide his increasing stomach.

He was surprised that he even made it to the fifth month without the press discovering their secret. Whenever the news got leaked out, they would take it from there. But there was no sense calling attention to themselves any sooner than necessary.

"I wouldn't really call this shopping, Steve," Tony complained, "That would entail me actually buying something. But you haven't let me buy a single thing for the baby."

"What are you talking about? You bought that video baby monitor."

Tony taps the bag next to him, "This isn't for the baby. This is for Bucky. I was giving it to him to put it in his new apartment."

"I don't want to know." Steve shook his head.

“Oh my God, where is your mind?” Tony furrowed his brows at Steve. “It's so he can keep an eye on Alpine while he’s working. You know how much he loves that cat.”

Not long after Bucky moved into the tower, he found a cat mulling around the alley. He had every intention of taking it to the animal shelter since he always considered himself more a dog person, but when the cat rubbed its head against Bucky’s chest, he took her home instead. The biggest surprise was when Bucky thought she was a grey cat, but after an apparently long overdue bath, she turned out to be white.

Steve let out a sigh of relief, “Well we're just browsing now. We won't really know what color schemes to get until we know the sex of the baby next month."

Tony's eyes got wide, "I do not believe I'm giving birth next month."

"Tony - at the ultrasound. We were told we could find out the sex of the baby at the next ultrasound," Steve explained.

"Just because we can, doesn't mean we should."

"But why don't you want to?"

"First, I don't adhere to gender stereotypes. I have some pink panties that I know for a fact you find absolutely gorgeous on me."

Steve points his finger in the air at Tony, "Not the same."

"Of course it is, that pink against my creamy white skin, you love it." Tony started to visualize Steve's fingers gliding across the edge of those pink panties.

"Granted, okay. What's your second reason?"

"What?" Tony brought himself back to the present.

"For not wanting to know the sex of the baby. Your second reason?"

"Oh, if I don't know, it's kind of like Schrodinger's cat. I have both. Sometimes I picture myself with a little boy that looks just like you. We are usually at the beach, and you two are building sand castles or he and I are in the kitchen making cookies.

"Then sometimes I picture myself with a dark hair little girl who looks like me but still has your loving eyes. I see you teaching her to paint, and me helping her build her first robot.

"But if I find out if it's a boy or a girl, one of those dreams has to disappear. And I'm not quite ready for that," Tony's tone had gone from light and airy to something a little more melancholy.

"Sweetheart, that was beautiful. You're right, we should wait. We'll find out the day Peanut is born."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. If we just started with that assumption, it would be so much easier on us both."

Tony started to laugh as he took a drink out of a straw, "Well I think our luck might have just run out."

“Huh?” Steve mumbles and turns his head to follow the line of Tony’s gaze.

Tony nodded his head and tilted his straw in the direction of two teenage girls that are filming them on their phones.

"How much footage do you think they have?" Steve wondered. "I mean we've been sitting here for a while, and the table is covering your stomach. We could just wait them out."

"You want to wait out two teenage girls at a mall? Seriously?" 

"Crap,” Steve said.

Tony could see by the expression on Steve's face that he was trying to formulate a plan.

"Hmpf. If you would have just let me buy that bedding set I loved so much, I would've had a large enough bag now to cover everything up."

"Really? This is where you're going." Steve admonished.

Tony patted Steve's arm, "It was going to come out sooner or later. I'm just surprised it took this long."

Tony picked up his package and scooted towards the end of the bench seat.

"We might as well give them a show. Don’t you think?”

Tony jutted his stomach forward, over exaggerating the effort it took to get up. Of course Steve came immediately to his aid, offering an arm of assistance. Tony even managed to tilt his head a little to ensure that the bond mark was completely visible.

"That should be trending real soon," Tony said as he curled up to Steve's arm.

Tony and Steve had barely reached the car when Pepper called.

"Hey Pep, what a surprise hearing from you today,” Tony winked at Steve, already knowing that she would be calling soon.

"So how's the mall?" Pepper asked dryly.

***

Tony walked over to the mantle and pulled down the old ultrasound photo and replaced it with the new one they had just received.

“She looks so much bigger, doesn’t she?”

“Yes, SHE does.” Steve stared at Tony.

“What? I thought you wanted to know.” Tony shrugged his shoulders.

“At first, but then you said that whole cat thing with having both a son and a daughter,” Steve was incredulous.

“I wasn’t ready to know then, but I was ready an hour ago,” Tony defended himself. “I couldn’t help myself. I saw that little blob on the screen and I just had to know.”

Tony picked up the photo that he just framed and walked it over to Steve. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” 

Steve’s eyes lit up as he gazed at the photo, “She is.”

Tony ran his finger along the edge of the frame, “Well this is one picture the paparazzi won’t get.”

After being filmed at the mall, the photographers were relentless. For the week that followed, Tony tried to be out as much as possible. He had hoped that by flooding the public with pictures, they would soon no longer be as of much interest to them. For the most part he was right, but there were a couple hard core paparazzi who continued to follow them, snapping every picture they could get.

Steve set the photo on the coffee table next to them and pulled Tony into a hug. “I know you picture her with my eyes, but I hope she has yours. Your eyes are so expressive.”

Tony pulled back with a grimace, “For future reference, this look I have right now, is for pain.”

“Are you nipples tender again?”

Tony shook his head and put his hand to his chest, “No, I think this is indigestion.”

“Aw, sweetheart, I told you not to eat those fried pickles.” 

“Hindsight is 20-20, babe. And I can’t help it if your daughter had a craving.”

“Who are you going to blame for your bad eating habits three months from now?”

“That’s a problem for future me. RIght now, I’m enjoying the little freedoms that Kaylee affords me.”

Steve made a face, “Kaylee?”

“Just trying it out. Don’t worry, I don’t like it. But speaking of names, we should talk about mine.”

“Tony? I don’t want our daughter named Tony. No offense, I mean I don’t mind a boyish name for a girl but-.” Steve contemplated.

“I’m talking about my last name. I’d like it if we could have the same last name. It will be less confusing for Brianna.” Tony shook his head, “Nope, too girly.”

Tony saw the surprise on Steve’s face. They had talked about this after they bonded. Normally, the omega would take the last name of their alpha but due to Tony’s connection with the family business, they decided they would leave their last names alone.

“You want to take my last name?”

“I was thinking Stark-Rogers. I mean, if you want to don’t want to - “

Steve took Tony’s face in his hands, “I’ll gladly have both our names. I told you that was the part of me that I was most proud of.”

“I love you Steven Grant Stark-Rogers.” Tony said proudly. 

“Natasha can get all the necessary paperwork started for us.” Steve suggested.

When Bucky found out that Steve was actually going to replace Sharon as his personal assistant, he suggested to Steve that Natasha take her place, since she had been a legal secretary for the last three years. Tony wholeheartedly agreed to that suggestion since he knew that there would not be anything but a professional relationship between them. And as it turned out, she was just what was needed to get Steve’s schedule under control.

“Perfect. I’m sure Leia Stark-Rogers will appreciate it.”

Steve’s shoulders fell in disappointment, “Star Wars? Really?”

“It was worth a shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters to go!! Thank you to everyone who is commenting and leaving Kudos. They are SOOO appreciated!!


	19. Chapter 19

The last few months of Tony's pregnancy were relatively smooth. That's if you ask anybody but Tony. For Tony it was just one thing after another reminding him exactly how not smooth everything was.

"How do people with beer bellies do it?" Tony asked. "You can't just bend in the middle anymore." Tony was getting frustrated with just the simple tasks now, like tying his shoes.

“I got it, sweetheart,” Steve bent down and tied his mate’s shoe. “Why don’t you wear the slip on loafers? Then you wouldn’t have to go through this.”

“Well, darling, I would love to wear the loafers but my feet have swollen so much that I can’t just slip them on anymore.”

***

“Shit,” Tony exclaimed when his belly hit the pan on the stove and the boiling water sloshed over the rim of the pan. He had changed his cooking lessons from once every other week to a couple times a week in preparation for the baby. At least that is what he told people. Really he increased it because he was bored out of his mind on most days and cooking provided a much needed distraction.

Chef Renee came up behind Tony, “I told you to only use the front burners. You’re going to burn yourself if you keep trying to reach the back ones.”

Tony let out a frustrated sigh, “I could have sworn I was able to get back there last week.”

***

“What makes people think they can just come up to me and rub my belly?” Tony threw his coat and the plans he had had for Bucky’s master bathroom across the chair in Bucky’s living room. “Seriously, it's like there's a sign on me that says rub for good luck.”

Bucky looked up from his laptop from where he was working on the couch, “Who is rubbing your stomach?”

“Everybody, Buck, everybody. Apparently, when you are pregnant it is an open invitation to have your stomach touched. What ever happened to social etiquette? At least freaking ask me before you touch me. Not that I’d ever say yes, but hello-”

***

Steve walked into Angeli’s to meet Tony for dinner. He found Tony sitting at a table instead of their normal booth.

“Was there someone else in our booth when you got here?” Steve asked.

Tony’s disgruntled face turned up to look at him, “No, no there wasn’t. But you can only move the table in a booth so far back and even then, it’s not enough to fit both me and Peanut.”

Steve shot Tony an apologetic grin and sat down next to Tony, “I’m sorry sweetheart.”

“Do you know how embarrassing it was? Trying to squeeze this,” Tony pointed to his stomach, “in there? I got stuck, actually stuck. Vic had to come pull the table out just so I could move.”

***

“I can’t breathe,” Tony hit Steve on his hip a few times to get him to move.

Tony’s sex drive had increased quite a bit in the past month. They had found a few positions that allowed enjoyment for both of them. Steve could still take Tony up against the wall, even if the wall was now an arm length away, and Steve could take him from behind if his belly was hanging off the bed. Of course, Steve wasn’t allowed to be as aggressive as he would normally be since the abrupt movements made Tony’s heavy stomach sway as well, which made Tony nauseous. 

But tonight, Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed with Steve standing in front of him. Everything should have been easy. But while Tony was taking Steve’s cock into his mouth and deep throating him, his nose eventually became plugged and he was forced to breathe through his mouth which was otherwise occupied.

“Cock blocked by my own daughter,” Tony said as he stood up, trying to catch his breath through his mouth.

“Please don’t put it that way,” Steve’s face crinkled up.

“How would you like me to put it? This little one is interfering with my eating and my sex life. Something’s gotta give.”

***

Steve walked out onto the balcony when he came home from work.

“Hi baby,” Steve said as he leaned over and gave Tony a kiss. Tony was sitting in a chaise lounge staring off into the distance. “It's kind of cold to be sitting out here right now isn’t it?”

Tony looked up at him straight faced, “Well, when I came out here two hours ago, the sun was keeping me perfectly warm.”

Steve looked strangely at Tony, “Tony, the sun went down at least an hour ago.”

“Yep,” Tony’s voice, resigned, “But with the angle of this chair, I spent at least 30 minutes trying to get up and back in the penthouse. I gave up about 20 minutes ago.”

***

Not that things were all bad, Tony had some wonderful memories of his pregnancy too.

“Steve, it’s just beautiful.” Tony admired the mural that Steve had painted in the baby’s room. Tony had decorated the entire room but Steve had asked that he get one wall to paint.

Tony looked at the scene in front of him. Steve had painted a scene from Winnie the Pooh along the entire length of the wall. Near the corner, Steve had painted the trunk of a large tree with Eeyore sitting under it. On the lowest branch that extended halfway across the wall was Pooh and Piglet filing their honeypot from a beehive that hung from another branch above them. Tigger was mid-bounce off to the side next to a stream that had a wooden bridge painted across it.

“I hope she likes it,” Steve took a breath. “Pooh was always my favorite when I was little.”

“Are you kidding?” Tony took Steve’s hand and squeezed it, “She will love it.”

Tony admired the room for a while, rubbing his belly. He could already picture sitting in the rocking chair with their daughter, rocking her to sleep. A toddler standing up in her crib with her arms extended, waiting for her parents to pick her up after a good night of sleep. And a little girl sitting in the corner playing with her toys, pretending to host her first board meeting.

Tony’s eyes got misty as Steve pulled Tony in for a hug. “I love you both so much,” Steve whispered.

***

“I hope he remembers to get the fried rice and not the plain white rice,” Tony said to Pepper.

Tony had asked Steve to run to New Jersey back to the mall where they had faux Chinese food. Steve tried to make the argument that there was another franchise of that establishment that was much closer to the tower, but Tony had insisted that it wouldn’t be the same.

“This is his third run this month, I think he’ll remember, Tony,” Pepper admonished him.

“This is the price he pays for introducing me to something so divine.”

“Mall Chinese food is divine? Where have your standards gone?”

“You haven’t tasted it. You have no right to speak poorly of it.”

“Sorry I have standards, Tony.”

Tony sat down on the couch to wait. He laid his head on the back of the couch when it happened. His hand immediately went to his stomach.

“Pepper, come here, quick,” Tony yelled.

Pepper ran to Tony’s side, “What’s wrong?”

Tony grabbed her hand and put it on the side of his protruding belly, “I think the baby just kicked.”

Pepper and Tony waited in silence for a few minutes.

“Oh my God, Tony.” A huge grin came across Pepper’s face when she felt the movement under her fingers.

“Steve’s going to be so mad I sent him to New Jersey.”

***

Tony laid on the couch, his knees bent over Steve’s lap. Steve has his hand cupping Tony’s stomach and is telling the baby about his day. This has become a daily ritual in the past month since the baby’s first kick. More often than not, during this time the baby would start actively moving.

Steve was convinced that the baby had become attached to his voice and as a result the increase in the baby’s activity. Tony didn’t have the heart to tell him that it was normal for this time of day for the baby to be kicking whether Steve was talking or not. 

Tony loved the attention that he and the baby received during this time and he could see the softness in Steve’s eyes even when he was talking about the most mundane details.

“And Uncle Bucky promised he would have his old apartment ready for the new tenant by the beginning of next month.”

Steve received a kick in response to that statement, “I know, he promised that before, but I think he means it this time.”

***

Tony sat in Bucky’s new suite surrounded by all his and Steve’s family and friends. Pepper had insisted on a baby shower, nothing elaborate and no gifts, because what does a billionaire need? She wanted to celebrate the bundle of joy that was coming into their lives.

“Come on Tony, you need to stand up,” Pepper pulled on his arm.

“Why, exactly?”

“You said no gifts, you said nothing about not playing any games. We all guessed on the circumference of your baby belly. We need to see who’s closest,”

Tony got up and walked over to the board where they each had written their guesses. 

“First, I want to thank everyone for coming today to celebrate the arrival of our little bundle,” Tony addressed the group. He looked over at the sea of faces and could feel the love that radiated from the room. “However, whoever guessed 63 inches needs to leave right now.”

***

Steve stood behind Tony as they looked out over the ocean as the waves were rolling in. It was getting late in the year and the nights were cold, but Tony felt nothing but warmth with Steve’s arms around him.

“Thanks for this,” Tony leaned his head back on Steve’s shoulder and brought his hands up to rub Steve’s.

Steve surprised Tony with a long weekend away at one of Tony’s properties on the coast. The baby was due in three weeks and their days were typically filled with activity.

“I thought we could both use some time to relax and be alone before our lives get turned upside down.”

“Just a few more weeks,” Tony paused, “I’m nervous.”

Steve bent down and nuzzled Tony’s bonding gland. Tony knew that it was nothing sexual about the action this time, but rather a nurturing action to soothe both Tony and the baby. Steve could always smell the uneasiness in Tony's scent.

Steve tightened his arms around Tony, “You shouldn’t be, you’re going to be a wonderful parent, you already are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go!!! Thanks again to everyone!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Tony was two days past his due date, and there was still no sign of the baby coming. They had been to the doctor the day before yesterday, and she had told them that since they weren't exactly sure when he conceived, it could be up to another week or two before the baby actually came.

To say Tony was anxious would be an understatement. Every twinge, every kick, made Tony stop whatever he was doing to see if there would be more. But there never was.

"I guess she's just going to come in her own sweet time," Tony announced as he walked into the bedroom. 

Steve was already lying in bed, studying for his last final exam that was coming up tomorrow. "Hopefully you can wait until I'm done with my exam."

"I'll do my best," Tony quipped as he crawled into bed with his mate.

"Well if you're taking requests, right now would be optimal. That way I can take my test tomorrow and not worry about you going into labor at the same time," Steve quipped back.

Tony picked up a pillow and gently swatted Steve with it. "Well you know what they say will induce labor don't you?"

Steve shook his head again, "Nope, not going to happen. I'm not going to poke our daughter in the eye." Steve had never been able to get over the visual Tony put in his head all those months ago, especially now with Tony’s stomach so heavy with a child.

Steve closed his laptop and then shut his book. He stacked his paper and pen on top and set everything on the nightstand. He rolled back over on his side and put his arm around Tony's belly. "She's going to be just like you. She'll get here when she gets here. And whenever that is it will be right on time."

Tony grimaced, "I don't know if you just paid me a compliment by saying I was worth the wait or if you are insulting me by saying I am always late."

Steve hung his head in laughter, "Definitely the first one sweetheart."

Tony snuggled into Steve's arms, putting his head on Steve's shoulder and leaning his stomach against Steve, while he laid on his side. Steve picked up a spare pillow and tucked it behind Tony's back for support.

"I know I've complained a lot," Tony's voice held a little sadness, "but I'm going to miss being pregnant. Despite the waddling around and the constant need to pee, I love the feeling of having her grow inside of me. I feel such a connection with her."

Steve smiled down at Tony, "That's one of the reasons I can't wait for you not to be pregnant anymore. I want to make that connection with her too."

Tony left at his head up to look at Steve's face, "You started that a long time ago. Sarah is so lucky to have such a strong alpha who is also loving and compassionate.'

Last week, Tony asked Steve to meet him in the nursery to show Steve new bedding for the crib. When Steve walked into the nursery, Tony was standing in front of the crib. As Steve got closer to see the blanket that was lying across the crib mattress, Tony could see it register in Steve's eyes the words written across it.

_ "Are you sure?” Steve said, just above a whisper. _

_ "She meant everything to you, nothing would make me happier than to honor your mom. Do you approve?" _

_ Embroidered across the yellow blanket was the name Sarah Virginia Stark-Rogers.  _

_ Steve ran his fingers over the stitching "Oh - Yes - Thank you." _

_ "You don't mind the middle name?" Tony asked hesitantly. _

_ "Why would I mind? I love Pepper. And I want Sarah to have a strong female influence in her life.” _

_ Tony raised both eyebrows, "Huh,I just saw it as free babysitting for at least the next five or so years." _

_ “Liar,” Steve kissed the top of Tony’s head and pulled him close. _

Tony let out a yawn and covered it with his hand. "Do you mind if we stay cuddled up? Your scent is so soothing and I would just like to get a good night's sleep. It's been a long week."

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll hold you all night." Steve tightened his grip and then ran his other hand up and down Tony’s arm.

The deep relaxation that Tony felt while he was cuddled up to Steve must have done the trick.

"Lights," Tony called out. He looked over at the clock: 2:17.

Steve jumped up immediately, "What's going on?"

"I think I'm having contractions," Tony rubbed his stomach.

Ever the soldier, Steve remained completely calm. "How far apart are they?"

Tony, however, was frantic. "I don't know, it's hard to tell. Some seem really strong and others aren't. I can't tell what to count as a contraction."

"Let's assume they're all contractions. How far apart are they? Are they less than 5 minutes?"

Tony gave it some thought, “I think so."

"Come on then, let's go to the hospital."

At 10:00 the next morning, Steve and Tony came walking back through their bedroom door.

"I thought Braxton Hicks contractions were a myth." Tony gave Steve an apologetic look. "And what does she mean that I'll know real labor when I feel it. Did that sound like a threat to you?"

"How could that possibly be a threat? She was just trying to let you know that they'll probably be stronger." Steve had to stifle a yawn.

"I certainly hope not.” Tony watched as Steve struggled to keep his eyes open. “All right, off to bed." Tony shooed him to the bed.

"Tony, I have to go to work. I'm just going to take a quick shower."

"No, no you're not. I’ll talk to Pepper and Bucky, and Natasha of course. They can cover you for the day." Tony pulled the covers up over Steve. "You need to get some rest. You have an exam tonight."

"What about you? You've been up all night too," Steve asked, holding back another yawn.

Tony leaned down and gave Steve a kiss, "I'm going to lay on the couch just in case I get more Braxton Hicks contractions. There's no sense you losing sleep too."

"I'd argue if I wasn't so tired," Steve said as he relaxed his head into the pillow.

Tony smiled down on him and kissed his forehead, "I know."

At 3:00, Steve was standing at the door getting ready to leave, "Thanks for letting me sleep sweetheart. I don't know how I would be able to make it through my exam otherwise."

"I'm glad you got some sleep, but I think it's my turn now. I didn't sleep very well on the couch. It was killing my back."

"I'm so sorry baby. You should have just come in the bedroom."

"I'll be fine. Sarah and I are going to take a nap while you ace your exam and unofficially become a graduate."

Steve took a quick look at his watch, "I gotta run. I love you both." He bent down and gave Tony's stomach a quick peck and whispered, "Now you just behave yourself for a few hours."

"Now you've done it," Tony shook his head. "You know she's going to challenge you on this, especially if she’s going to be like me."

Steve kissed Tony lightly on the lips, "Nope, she's going to be Papa's girl. She'll wait."

Tony smiled as he watched Steve get on the elevator. After a quick wave goodbye, Tony went back to the bedroom to lay down.

He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep when he felt the pains start again. Tony pulled Steve's pillow closer to his nose so he could smell Steve scent to calm him. Sleep started to take over Tony's mind, when 20 minutes later a sharper pain made Tony grab his abdomen.

"That's new," Tony mumbled to himself, still feeling the sting of the contraction.

Tony kept an eye on the clock. Nineteen minutes later, Tony once again was hit by a stabbing pain in his stomach.

Tony kept the pillow close to his nose and tried reminding himself that all the literature showed that first labors on average took longer, so he had plenty of time. Steve would only be gone another three or four hours. Right?

Over the next two and a half hours, the pains got increasingly worse. The time between the contractions fluctuated between 8 and 10 minutes. Tony was trying to occupy his mind by calculating the projected birth time. But since he didn't know if the calculation should be based on a constant line distribution or an exponential line distribution to create a reliable model, he had trouble creating an accurate model.

"Okay Sarah help me out here," Tony rubbed his stomach, “You need to normalize these contractions. Your daddy's a little preoccupied and can't concentrate on the math."

Another contraction hit which made Tony roll on his side and curl his legs up into his stomach. Tony tried to remember something about breathing techniques but for the life of him but he couldn’t remember if he was supposed to breathe out during the contraction or hold his breath. He tried both but nothing seemed to help.

“I’ll bet an alpha came up with these stupid breathing techniques anyway baby girl. Like changing my breathing will make the pain go away." Tony mumbled as he gave up on altering his breathing.

When the next contraction hit, he couldn't help but let out a stifled scream as he grabbed at the blankets on the bed. 

“Fuuuuck.”

The sound of the elevator doors made relief shoot through Tony’s body. 

“Steve!” was all Tony managed to yell before the next wave hit him.

Steve ran into the bedroom but before he could say anything, Tony cried out, “Stronger, definitely stronger.”

The calm soldier was nowhere to be found when Steve saw the look of agony on Tony's face.

"Oh my God, Tony. Are you alright?" Steve rushed to Tony's side.

"Darling, I love you, but do I look alright?" Tony worked on catching his breath as the contraction subsided. 

"When did they start?" Steve stroked Tony's face.

"Right after you left."

"Why didn't you call me? Or at least Pepper or even Bucky?"

Tony's voice was shaky, "You were getting ready for your exam - I thought I had plenty of time. And as far as Pepper and Bucky, I didn't think about it - all I wanted was you."

"Oh sweetheart -" 

Steve was cut off by Tony grabbing his hand and squeezing, as another contraction tore through his body, while a moan escaped his lips.

"We're just going to wait for the next one to see how far apart they are, okay?" 

Tony nodded, closing his eyes to will the pain away. Almost four minutes later, they got their answer. 

"Let me help you up," Steve let Tony wrap his arms around Steve's neck and helped pull him up. "Your bag is still in the car from this morning.”

The drive to the hospital was relatively calm with Steve just repeating  _ we’re almost there _ to Tony over and over again while Tony clenched at the door handle while working through the contractions.

“I need to push,” Tony wailed as the nurse checked on him when they made it to a room.

The nurse, who was obviously unaffected by Tony’s urgency, spoke calmly, “I doubt that. You just went into labor and first births can take quite a while.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed at the gall of the nurses statement. Steve could sense Tony’s anger building.

“He’s actually been in labor for hours.” Steve used his alpha voice.

“Well let’s just take a look, shall we?” the nurse obviously trying to appease them. “Well, it looks like you are almost ready. Let me grab the doctor.”

As she left the room, Steve and Tony exchanged looks, Tony rolling his eyes.

The rest was just a blur. Tony remembered the doctor breaking his water and telling him to push when he was told to. He remembered Steve holding his hand and whispering words of encouragement. And then he could hear Sarah cry as they took her to the side to clean her up.

Steve couldn’t stop smiling as he moved between where they took Sarah and Tony’s bedside. “She’s so beautiful, Tony. I’m so proud of you.”

When they finally brought her over and set her on Tony’s chest, Tony could feel a million emotions well up in his chest. He stared at her with her dark locks and her baby blue eyes as she yawned and felt his heart melt. She already had him wrapped around her little finger. She looked exactly like the vision he had always had of her.

Steve looked at his exhausted mate and newborn daughter, “I bet you're glad that’s over.”

Tony looked up at Steve. He thought about everything that led them to this moment and everything that their future held. He saw visions of the three of them celebrating Christmas and going for walks in the park, giving her baths and tucking her into bed, and laughing as they snuggled up on the couch together, their future full of love.

“Oh, darling, we just got started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all that left such lovely comments and kudos. Each and every one is so much appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
